10 seconds
by FuuOosakiTeioh
Summary: "yo te amo pero tu, buscas sexo y nada mas"...HeYa, menciona AChele
1. Chapter 1:10 seconds

_**NI HEATHER NI NAYA NI NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**_

_**10 SECONDS**_

_**Yo te amo pero tu**_

_**Buscas sexo y nada mas**_

"**en 10.…en el camerino"-H**

-entonces te vendras conmigo esta noche?-pregunto Dianna, ella y Naya estaban en el camerino de la rubia, acababan de terminar una escena grupal, y tenian un break de una hora, antes de grabar otra escena decidieron ir un rato ahí, platicar un poco sobre todo lo que tenian encima

-claro-dijo sin pensarlo dos veces la morena

-y Matt?-

-no lo se, que se vaya solo, no me interesa-dijo alzando los hombros, ese mensaje solo le sacó un suspiro de resignacion

-entonces porque estas con él?-

-para olvidar a HeMo, creo que lo sabes bien-

-pero tener sexo con ella, cada que tiene ganas no ayuda sabes-dijo haciendo una mueca con los labios

-lo sé!, pero es mas fuerte que yo, enserio que trato de negarme, pero no puedo-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-hazte valer Nay, ella esta con Taylor, si no lo deja, tu dejala a ella-dijo tratando de que reaccionara

-y tu porque no luchas por Lea?-preguntó la morena-esta con Cory, no se como puedes seguir hablandole, despues de todo lo que tuvieron y echaron por la borda-dijo la morena negando con la cabeza

-no lo se, es el amor de mi vida, se que estamos destinadas, asi que mientras ella esta decidiendose, yo esperare, y en todo caso, el destino nos volvera a unir siempre-

-que jocosa estas de enamorada Di-dijo la morena riendose

"**donde estas? ):"-H**

-HeMo?-la rubia vio el gesto que habia hecho la morena al abrir el mensaje-al camerino, corre y le dices que hoy no puedes estar con ella, porque seras toda mia-dijo con una sonrisa picara, viendola de arribabajo, Naya agradeció, en cierto punto, tener a alguien como Dianna a su lado, sonrió, recibiendo un beso en los labios de su amiga, antes de salir del camerino

_**Yo te amo pero tu**_

_**De andar bien no eres capaz**_

-pensé que no vendrias, estoy tan estresada, que ya te necesitaba aquí conmigo-dijo HeMo abalanzandose sobre la morena, apenas atravesó el umbral de la puerta, uniendo sus labios en un beso completamente pasional-nos vemos esta noche?, vamos a casa, cenamos, vemos una peli y pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor si quieres-ofreció la rubia ahora besando el cuello de la morena

_**Esta noche**_

_**Por primera vez**_

_**No tengo tiempo para ti**_

-lo siento, pero no puedo-dijo la morena, mientras Heather la veia a los ojos, no parecia broma y eso la sorprendió

-no puedes?-aun no creia la respuesta

_**Disculpame**_

_**He estado pensando mucho**_

_**Tu solo quieres mi cuerpo**_

-perdon, en serio pero estos dias he pensado sobre esto, y no se, siento que solo te gusta tener sexo conmigo y ya-dijo alejandose de la rubia

-no Nay, yo te amo, me encanta como me besas, me tocas, me abrazas, es tan dulce y tierno, es perfecto-dijo la rubia acercandose de nuevo

_**Y eso de que me ames**_

_**No puede ser cierto**_

-no HeMo, no me amas, solo soy con quien pasas un rato, la chica con la que tienes sexo sin compromiso, solo eso-reprochó la morena, con una lagrima muda que caia por su rostro

_**Cuando tienes ganas de pasar el rato**_

_**Por supuesto yo soy el que paga el pato**_

-cuando quieres matar el tiempo sin tu novio, yo estoy ahí, calentandote todo lo que necesitas-la latina no se callaria por mas tiempo todo lo que sentia

_**Cuando tienes ganas de satisfacerte**_

_**Llamas y me dices que es mi dia de suerte**_

-me mandas mensajes, solo porque tienes ganas y yo soy la mas cerca y disponible no?, la que esta de turno cada que necesitas quien te caliente la cama en ausencia de tu novio-

_**Cuando tienes ganas de dormir conmigo**_

_**Se te olvida que yo solo soy tu amigo**_

-soy tu AMIGA HeMo, soy solo eso, tu mejor amiga a la que te gusta coger cada que estas con un calenton que tu novio no te baja-la rubia comenzaba a sentir lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, en cierto punto lo que decia la morena era cierto, siempre pensaba en ella misma, mas no en lo que sentia Naya

_**Cuando ya terminas de hacerme el amor**_

_**A los diez segundos dices fue un error**_

-pero tu misma me haz repetido que todo es un estupido error, algo que no debe pasar, mas sin embargo sigues haciedolo-Heather se acercó a Naya besandola con pasion, con rabia y desenfreno, simplemente queriendo sentirla y hacerla suya, la morena puso resistencia, pero pronto se veia tirada en el sofa, con la rubia encima de ella y entre sus piernas, comenzando a quitarle las prendas que traia encima, para ir quedando en condiciones iguales

_**Yo te amo pero tu**_

_**Buscas sexo y nada mas**_

_**Yo te amo pero tu**_

_**De andar bien no eres capaz**_

-esto no esta bien HeMo, solo me buscas para sexo….nada mas-decia la morena mientras sentia a la rubia balanceandose sobre ella, juntando cada una de las partes de sus cuerpos

_**Yo te amo pero tu**_

_**Buscas sexo y nada mas**_

_**Yo te amo pero tu**_

_**De andar bien no eres capaz**_

-nunca podras estar conmigo HeMo, no como quiero que estemos, siempre estaras escondiendote detrás de la imagen de Taylor, siempre sera asi-la rubia hacia caso omiso a todo lo dicho por la latina, comenzó a arremeter contra el cuerpo de tez morena, son mas fuerza, ahora penetrando a la morena con dos dedos, a pesar de estar diciendo todo eso, la humedad de Naya no podia ocultarse, y la situación de la rubia no era diferente

_**Cuando tienes ganas de pasar el rato**_

_**Por supuesto yo soy el que paga el pato**_

_**Cuando tienes ganas de satisfacerte**_

_**Llamas y me dices que es mi dia de suerte**_

_**Cuando tienes ganas de dormir conmigo**_

_**Se te olvida que yo solo soy tu amigo**_

_**Cuando ya terminas de hacerme el amor**_

_**A los diez segundos dices fue un error**_

Heather sentia los gemidos de Naya contra su cuello, eso simplemente la llenaba, pero era cierto tambien que no dejaria a Taylor, sabia que no estaba bien, pero la necesidad de tener a la morena era mas fuerte que toda su estupida cordura, sentia las manos recorrer su cuerpo. O sentia el tacto tibio y sutil que esa chica le proporcionaba y simplemente sentia que todo se desvanecia, que desaparecia y la esencia de la latina la envolvia por completo.

Naya sintió un fuerte orgasmo golpearla, el modo en que la rubia la tocaba era distinto, mas sabia que la situación no cambiaria. Dio la vuelta colocandose sobre la rubia, atrapando sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, no dejandola moverse, viandola directamente a los ojos. Veia la necesidad, la inquietud y amor….lo quisiera o no, sabia que esa chica la queria, pero no sabia hasta que punto podria amarla, dudaba que la amara tanto como para enfrentar al mundo junto a ella. La rubia no lo dudo y la beso, con pasión, fue un beso que las dejaba sin aire por la maxima intensidad impregnada en el. La morena penetró suavemente a la rubia, comenzando a moverse lentamente, aumentando la velocidad paulatinamente, mientras soltaba las manos palidas, que se aferraban en seguida a su cintura con fuerza, ayudando a mantener el ritmo.

_**Cuando tienes ganas de pasar el rato**_

_**Por supuesto yo soy el que paga el pato**_

_**Cuando tienes ganas de satisfacerte**_

_**Llamas y me dices que es mi dia de suerte**_

_**Cuando tienes ganas de dormir conmigo**_

_**Se te olvida que yo solo soy tu amigo**_

_**Cuando ya terminas de hacerme el amor**_

_**A los diez segundos dices fue un error**_

Heather terminó con fuerza, de hecho mas de la que ella misma podria haber imaginado, se quedaron mirando, el remordimiento de HeMo se hizo presente, y la latina la conocia tan bien, que leyó perfectamente las palabras sacadas del guion diario de Heather, se quito de encima, sabria lo que vendria y que esas palabras terminarian destrozandola una vez mas de las miles, que ya habian pasado.

-lo sé…..-dijo cortando las palabras que iba a dejar salir de sus labios la rubia-no tienes porque repetirlo, se me tu estupido discurso de memoria HeMo, me lo se tanto, o mejor que tu, asi que ahorratelo de una vez-dijo comenzando a vestirse, la rubia desvio su mirada, la latina siguió su accion hasta quedar vestida

_**Yo te amo pero tu**_

_**Buscas sexo y nada mas**_

_**Yo te amo pero tu**_

_**De andar bien no eres capaz**_

-te amo Heather, te amo mas de lo que pienso y quiero, pero no puedo estar asi contigo, no cuando te amo de esta manera, y tu solo me buscas para cogerme…..no cuando eres de otro, y se que tengo que compartirte-dijo acercandose a la rubia para despedirse-me tengo que ir…..nos vemos mañana-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla

-iras con Matt?-pregunto con celos la rubia, mientras veia a la mroena detenerse, tomando la manija para abrir la puerta, Naya volteo a verla y sonrió de medio lado al sentir los celos en aquella pregunta

-ire con Dianna-respondio sin mas, saliendo por la puerta

Heather se quedó unos minutos mas ahí, hasta que recordó que tenia escena con Naya, para variar un poco, y se vistió para salir de ahí y encontrarse con los demas chicos del cast, Naya tenia razon, y ella lo sabia, pero tenia miedo, el mundo en el que estaban no era el mejor

_**Yo te amo pero tu**_

_**Buscas sexo y nada mas**_

_**Yo te amo pero tu**_

_**De andar bien no eres capaz**_

-estas bien?-pregunto la ojiverde al ver a la morena algo perdida, el dia habia terminado bien, y ahora ambas estaban entrando a casa de Dianna, como dijeron desde el principio del dia que seria, pero la rubia conocia a Naya y sabia que estaba mal

-si, solo hable con HeMo-dijo suspirando, sus miradas se encontraron, Dianna por primera vez vio la tristeza que en verdad sentia su chica latina, sonrió de medio lado acercandose a ella, sus ojos transmitian necesidad y queria retención ella lo sabia, la abrazó cargandola, siendo la latina quien rodeara la cintura de la rubia con sus piernas, la rubia la puso contra la puerta besandola con ternura, sacandole un sutil suspiro a la morena, saminando con ella hasta el sofa, para comenzar a demostrarle un poco su cariño de amiga y haciendole saber que estaria ahí para ella, pasara lo que pasara.

Sin duda Naya nunca dejaria de amar a Heather, ni Dianna a Lea, mas sin embargo, al no tenerlas, se tenian entre ellas, dandose fuerzas para seguir, demostrandose su apoyo incondicional, y queriendose como amigas y hermanas, teniendo perfectamente en cuenta que sus corazones pertenecian a otras chicas y asi seria siempre, y lo agradecian en gran manera.

·····································

_**Ey ey ey people! Un HeYa con esta linda cancion, no soy de bandas y todo ese tipo de ritmos, pero al escuchar esta cancion me la imagine con esta pareja, a poco no les queda perfecta? Ajajá en fin, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitín….**_

_**Cancion: Diez Segundos-La Aditiva San José de Mesillas**_

_**Fuu (:**_


	2. Chapter 2:Fix You

_**NI Naya NI Heather NI ninguno de los personajes que aquí presento me pertenecen**_

_**Fix You**_

**when you try your best but you don't succeed**

_Cuando lo intentas todo pero no tienes éxito,_

Dianna se encontraba en su trailer, inmersa en un libro que habia obtenido recientemente, OK, Naya fue la encargada de regalarselo, y ella feliz, comenzó a leerlo el mismo dia en que se lo dio. Un golpe la sacó de su mundo, trayendola de nuevo a la realidad, ese golpe fue, ni mas ni menos que su amiga latina, la cual entró como torbellino sentandose junto a ella de un golpe.

-que te hizo-pregunto sin mas la rubia, dejando a un lado su libro, mas tarde lo seguiria leyendo

-hizo que su estupido novio viniera a las grabaciones, eso hizo-respondió la latina entre enojada y dolida

-hoy? Exactamente hoy tenia que traerlo?-la incredulidad de Dianna era gigante, como era posible que exactamente ese dia lo llevara?

-no lo se, yo creo que lo hace porque lleva una semana sin sexo conmigo-la latina alzo los hombros, para luego recostarse en las piernas de su amiga, que comenzó a jugar con su cabello

-ósea, ambas estuvieron jodiendo a Ryan como por…..una temporada, mas o menos, para que Santana y Brittany…..-la rubia se vio interrumpida por Naya

-Brittany y Santana….me gusta mas-lanzó en un suspiro la latina

-como sea, el punto es que querian un beso, y al fin lo obtienen y no solo uno, si no DOS besos, para que ella traiga a Taylor…..pfff-la rubia sentia el malestar de su amiga, pero que podria hacer?

**when you get what you want but not what you need**

_Cuando obtienes lo que quieres pero no lo que necesitas,_

-sabes lo que senti al verla llegar con él, creo que ya no hay nada aquí dentro-dijo la morena señalandose el corazon, dejando escapar algunas lagrimas

**when you feel so tired but you can't sleep**

_Cuando te sientes tan cansado pero no puedes dormir,_

**stuck in reverse**

_Atascado en marcha atrás._

-lo se Nay, shhh no llores-dijo secandole las lagrimas con tiernos besos

**and the tears come streaming down your face**

_Cuando las lágrimas caen por tu rostro,_

-Di…..-la morena se sentó de nuevo, quedando a la altura de Dianna-la perdi-agregó, la rubia sabia lo que la chica estaba pasando, ella misma sintió lo mismo cuando Lea y ella terminaron

**when you lose something you can't replace**

_Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar,_

-se lo que sientes, pero dejala ir…..sabes que si vuelve sera para ti, y si no regresa, pues…..-no sabia como terminar esa frase, que si HeMo nunca volvia con ella?

**when you love someone but it goes to waste**

_Cuando amas a alguien pero se desperdicia,_

**could it be worse?**

_Podría ser peor?_

-la amo Di….me enamore de mi mejor amiga…..que estupida soy-la latina no podia contener sus lagrimas, ahora caian cual cascada sobre sus mejillas

-lo se, pero no eres estupida Nay, solo estas enamorada, y eso no es ni malo ni estupido-Dianna volvia a secar las lagrimas de la morena, ahora con sus pulgares

**lights will guide you home**

_Las luces te guiarán a casa_

**and ignite your bones**

_Y encenderán tus huesos._

**and I will try to fix you**

_Y yo intentaré arreglarte._

Dianna tomó a Naya de la cintura, y la morena entendió colocandose encima de ella, abrazandola por el cuello, comenzando a besarse y sentirse mutuamente

**high up above or down below**

_Bien arriba o bien abajo_

**when you're too in love to let it go**

_Cuando estas muy enamorado como para dejarlo pasar._

-porque no puedo simplemente sentir lo mismo por ti? Porque me enamore de ella-decia Naya, mientras sus lagrimas llegaban hasta sus labios unidos, creando que el beso fuera entre dulce y salado

**but if you'll never try, you'll never know**

_Si nunca lo intentas nunca sabrás_

**just what you're worth**

_Lo que realmente vales._

-lo mismo podria preguntarte yo, porque Lea y no tu?-respondió Dianna-vales Naya, y vales demasiado como para que estes con HeMo mientras ella esta con Taylor-

-lo mismo digo, es mejor que estes sola que con Lea que no sabe ni que quiere-Naya hizo una mueca con sus labios

-en 5' a grabacion-entró por la puerta cierta rubia, encontrandolas en una escena no muy linda, pues Naya aun seguia encima de Dianna-ehm…..-volteo a todos lados-lo siento-dijo dandose la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta

-espera….no es lo que…..-Naya trató de ponerse en pie pero Dianna lo impidió

-no le debes ninguna explicación Naya, ella no te las explicaciones que tu necesitas, no se las des tu tampoco-

-tienes razon-la morena solo soltó un suspiro. Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la salida, listas para su siguiente escena

·····························

-corte-gritó el director-Naya tiene que verse como si lo disfrutaras, la unica que esta besando es Heather-reprochó hacia la latina

-OK ya, lo siento-la morena respiró profundamente y volvió a su posición, el ver a Taylor detrás de camaras, viendo cada movimiento que realizaban era muy incomodo

-tranquila Nay, hemos hecho esto y MUCHO MAS miles de veces, solo…..dejate llevar-susurró Heather en su oido, haciendo que esta soltara un suspiro

La escena se repitió, teniendo como resultado un MUY buen beso, incluso con un poco mas de sentimiento del que ambas querian mostrar, pero no era nada nuevo para ellas, asi que nadie le dio tanta importancia, bueno si hubo alguien, y ese fue Taylor

**lights will guide you home**

_Las luces te guiarán a casa_

**and ignite your bones**

_Y encenderán tus huesos._

**and I will try to fix you**

_Y yo intentaré arreglarte._

-buen beso Naya-Taylor habló con saña-ahora ya sabes lo bien que besa mi chica-dijo tomando posesivamente a HeMo de la cintura, que solo sonrió fingidamente, pero eso de ser actriz le daba credibilidad

-si verdad-dijo viendo hacia donde estaba Dianna que le hizo una seña, para ver si estaba todo bien, ella solo asintió

-dime, en escala del uno al 10, cuanto le darias?-preguntó el chico interesado en lo que dijera la morena

-es esto necesario Tay?-intervino la ojiazul

-claro, porque en mi escala tienes un 100, pero no se en la suya-señaló el chico alzando los hombros-porque ahora no solo yo he probado tus labios-agregó de manera innecesaria

-no es necesaria su opinion Tay, mejor callate y vamonos-dijo amablemente hacia el chico

-no no, yo quiero hablar con mi amiga Naya, quiero saber que piensa y como ha estado-el chico sonrió hacia la morena que solo desvió la mirada hacia Dianna, la ojiverde estaba con Darren, Cory y Lea, hablando como si nada, pero ella veia dolor en las pupilas de su amiga, Lea volteo a verla y le hizo una seña, para saber si estaba todo bien y ella negó con la cabeza sus ojos estaban vidriosos y Lea lo sabia, asi que decidió intervenir

-entonces, que piensas Nay, que tal te ha ido? Dicen que andas con Matthew, HeMo me dijo que no, pero yo creo que si…..-el chico no dejaba de hablar y Naya ya se estaba cansando

-Nay Nay, acompañame si?-llegó Lea al lado de la latina

-claro Lee, vamos-dijo agradeciendole con la mirada a la morena

-no Naya, estamos pasandola muy bien, me debes respuestas-insistió el chico, vio la mirada de la latina y sabia que en cualquier momento explotaria

-ya Taylor, no es el momento ni el lugar, dejala en paz-dijo Heather

-ay amor si no le estoy diciendo nada malo-el chico alzo los hombros-o que? No puedo siquiera hablarle a tu mejor amiga?-preguntó acercandose a su novia, dandole un beso en frente de Naya, HeMo respondió el beso pero veia a Naya queriendose disculpar con ella, Dianna vio la escena y vio a su chica latina salir corriendo de ahí, Lea detrás de ella y no le quedó otra que salir detrás de ambas morenas, Heather se separó de Taylor-y Naya?-preguntó inocentemente

-se fue con Lea, deberias de contenerte, puedes hacer sentir demas a mis amigos-HeMo hizo una mueca con sus labios

-lo siento, eres mi novia no?-

-si, pero ellos son mis amigos-respondió Heather dejando al chico solo

**the tears come streaming down your face**

_Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro,_

**when you lose something you can't replace**

_Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar,_

**the tears come streaming down your face**

_Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro_

**And I**

_Y yo..._

-Naya-fue lo primero que dijo Lea al tomar del brazo a la latina, vio como sus lagrimas caian por su rostro

-porque lo trajo? Porque le gusta hacerme daño? Porque….?-decia aferrandose al cuello de su amiga

-shhh, Nay tranquila, ya no llores, si quieres le voy a romper la cara a Taylor y lo sacó a patadas de aquí-respondió la mas pequeña

-no Lee, antes te aplasta él-Lea minimo logró sacarle una sonrisa a Naya

-estas bien?-preguntó la rubia llegando a donde estaban ambas, Lea negó con la cabeza y Naya asintió-a quien le hago caso?-preguntó alzando una ceja

-a mi-contestaron ambas

-no bueno, me ayudan mucho ehhh-dijo Dianna con una mueca graciosa

-jamás te he mentido, ni cuando saliamos…..-se adelantó Lea, haciendo que ambas chicas se quedaran en silencio-además mirala, crees que esta bien?-agregó para quitarle un poco de tension al asunto

-Lee tiene razon Nay, no estas bien-comentó la ojiverde

-no bueno, el duo Achele de nuevo al ataque-Naya reia ante su comentario, mientras las otras chicas se sonrojaban

-Lee amor, vamos a comer-intervino Cory en su charla, Lea solo respiro con resignacion, Dianna desvió su mirada hacia Naya y esta la miro con resignacion-que tienes pequeña?-preguntó el chico hacia Naya

-nada-respondio la morena tratando de restarle importancia

-no es cierto, de seguro es por el idiota ese verdad? Si quieres le voy a partir la cara ehh-dijo el chico abrazandola

-no Cory, gracias igual-la latina respondió entre risas

-bueno, si necesitas algo ya sabes-el chico sonrió mientras volteaba hacia su novia, que no habia quitado su mirada de los ojos esmeraldas-vamos?-preguntó el chico tomandola de la mano

-ehm…..claro-Lea no sabia como negarse, no queria estar con Cory, pero por su estupido manager tuvo que empezar a andar con él, incluso terminar con Dianna no fue su decision, y habló con ella, queria protegerla y por lo mismo termino con ella. Ambos chicos se fueron, Cory hablaba y hablaba y Lea solo escuchaba, como siempre

**the tears come streaming down your face**

_Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro._

**I promise you that will learn from my mistakes**

_Te prometo que aprenderé de mis errores._

**the tears come streaming down your face**

_Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro_

**And I**

_Y yo..._

-Di….-trató de hablar la morena

-no importa Nay…..no importa, fue su decision y yo la respeto-la rubia detuvo cualquier comentario proveniente de la latina

-de acuerdo Di, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo, cierto?-Naya se acercó a Dianna y la abrazó, la chica asintió y devolvió el abrazo

-vamos a comer Nay-dijo tomandola de la mano

-tengo una idea-comentó la morena-quiero andar contigo-habló hacia la rubia-para tratar de hacerles saber que tal vez podamos seguir sin ellas, que no son las unicas….si estas de acuerdo…..-ella sola se enredaba en su explicación

-ya entendi Nay y tienes razon, hay que hacer que entiendan…..claro si ese es tu objetivo-agregó lo ultimo pues no sabia si queria olvidar a HeMo o queria hacerle entender que luchara por ella

-quiero que Lea entienda que la amas, mereces ser feliz, si Heather entiende la indirecta mejor y si no ya que, quiero que seas feliz, si ninguna entiende, pues estaremos juntas-dijo aun sin entender muy bien su propia idea

-hay que dejar que todo fluya, si entienden mejor y si no nos tendremos la una a la otra, tienes razon es una buena idea-dijo aceptando el trato

**lights will guide you home**

_Las luces te guiarán a casa_

**and ignite your bones**

_Y encenderán tus huesos._

**and I will try to fix you**

_Y yo intentaré arreglarte._

-despues vamos a casa?-preguntó la rubia ambas fueron al trailer de la morena para comenzar a comer

-claro, veremos una peli y haremos lo que una pareja hace-comentó picaramente

-lo que una pareja hace-repitió de la misma forma

········································

_**Ey aquí mi segundo capitulo, bueno, teniamos que ver la relacion Nayanna y bueno que mejor que con esta cancion. Dejen reviews please! Para que me inspire y me alegren el dia**_

_**Canción: Fix You-Glee Cast **_

_**Fuu(:**_


	3. Chapter 3:Pretending

_**NI NAYA NI HEMO, NI LAS ACHELE ME PERTENECEN**_

_**WE'RE PRETENDING**_

**Face to face and heart to heart**

_Cara a cara y corazón a corazón_

**We're so close yet so far apart**

_Estamos tan cerca pero tan lejos_

No era raro verlas llegar juntas al plató, normalmente había días en donde simplemente se les veía muy unidas, pero hoy, exactamente hoy, algo cambó, y los ojos de la diva y la bailarina lo sabían, ese modo de mirarse, de tratarse…..todo era diferente, esa mirada decía mas que un amor de amigas, el modo en que se miraban, seduciéndose limpiamente y sin meter manos, eso no era nada bueno.

-ey!-saludaron a las demás chicas, ya estaban en maquillaje, arreglándose para entrar a grabar

-que onda chicas-saludó Amber

-que tal-respondió Jenna, Heather y Lea solo movieron la cabeza a modo de saludo

-hoy grabas canción?-preguntó Naya hacia Amber, la latina se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras Di se sentaba junto a ella

-no, corrección…..hoy GRABAMOS canción, mañana empezamos la grabación de 'On My Way'-Amber hizo una mueca con los labios, no podia creer que la latina no recordara que grababan "what doesn't kill you(stronger)"

-OH! Ya, tienes razón-dijo sonrojandose un poco, su celular vibró, tenia dos mensajes, uno de Di y otro de HeMo

**-vuelve a la tierra te necesito conmigo…..XOXO-D**

**-baja de las nubes snixxx…..te quiero de vuelta-H**- vio de reojo a HeMo que sonreía de medio lado, después vio a Di que también sonrió

**I close my eyes I look away**

_Cierro los ojos, mirar hacia otro lado_

**That's just because I'm not okay**

_Eso es sólo porque no estoy bien_

**-siempre Di-N**- contestó hacia la ojiverde-**hay cosas que no puedes tener de vuelta-N**-fue el turno de HeMo de recibir contestación, esta solo la observó, tratando de saber que era lo que pasaba, pero no obtuvo el resultado esperado

-chica si que andas en la luna-comentó Amber al verla tan distraída-algún galán o algo asi de quien quieras contarnos?-sonrió picaramente

-ehm…..-ahora estaba en extremo roja, no era precisamente galán y estaban hablando de alguien que estaba presente

**-lo dirás? :O-D**

**-hay alguien? :/-H-**no sabia que hacer, es decir, había alguien….si, lo diría…..no….o si?, necesitaba consultarlo con la otra parte de RiverGron

**-lo diré?-N**-necesitaba una respuesta, para ambas cosas

-**lo dirás? :/-D**

**-solo si tu quieres-N**

-quien esta mas distraída?-preguntó Jenna-Little Lamb o Snixxx?-

-eh?-ambas chicas alzaron la mirada de sus celulares, Lea totalmente concentrada en Di, sabia que algo andaba mal

-**que hay entre Naya y tu?**-**L**-Lea lanzó la bomba contra la ojiverde

-**que crees que haya?-D**-respondió con otra pregunta

-ambas están en las nubes-mencionó Vanessa, ya que el cuadro faberritana se había perdido en sus conversaciones

**But I hold on I stay strong**

_Pero me aferro me quedo fuerte_

**Wondering if we still belong**

_Preguntando si todavía pertenecemos_

-**necesito saber que pasa…..que NOS pasa Nay, te necesito ):-H**

**-es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber…..te dije y remarque miles de veces lo que quería, pero nunca entendiste-N**

Naya y Heather trataban de entender un poco como es que habían llegado a esa situación, mientras Dianna y Lea trataban de saber que era lo que aun pasaba entre ellas

**-no te atreverías…..no cuando estamos trabajando en el mismo show las tres-L**

**-estas con Cory….estamos a mano-D**

Lea vio a Dianna, que también alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada llena de…..rencor?….dolor?…..tristeza?, era la primera vez que Dianna veía en los ojos de la morena tantos sentimientos encontrados, pero no enojo. Sintió que algo se rompió dentro de ella al ver la mirada de Lea, nunca la había visto tan destruida. Lea alejó su mirada, claramente vio como unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de esos ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba.

-**entendí…..pero tenía miedo…..tengo miedo, este ambiente nos absorbería de no ser por Taylor-H**

**-ahora resulta que el es el héroe? No me hagas reír HeMo…..que te duele mas, perderlo a él…..o perderme a mi?-N**

HeMo vio a Naya con los ojos entrecerrados, no entendía a que venia ese mensaje-**a que te refieres?-H**

-**estoy con Dianna-N**-una respuesta corta, que derrumbó el mundo de Heather

**Will we ever say the words we're feeling**

_Nunca vamos a decir las palabras que se sienten_

**Deep down underneath it**

_En el fondo por debajo de ella_

**Tear down all the walls**

_Derribar todos los muros_

-**no es cierto-H**-HeMo la veía suplicando con la mirada que lo que decía fuera mentira, no quería perderla, pero también era demasiado grande su miedo, de que todo lo que habían logrado se viniera abajo

**-es muy cierto….tan cierto, que anoche y toda la semana hemos dormido juntas-N**-HeMo respiro profundo, tratando de retener lagrimas que inevitablemente salieron por sus ojos celestes

**-…-H**-ese mensaje hizo que Naya buscara a Heather, pero ya no la encontró, miro a Dianna, que aun estaba tratando de descifrar la mirada de la morocha que seguía con la misma expresión

**Will we ever have a happy ending**

_¿Tendremos alguna vez un final feliz?_

**Or will we forever only be pretending**

_¿O vamos a estar siempre sólo fingiendo?_

**We will always be pretending**

_Siempre estaremos pretendiendo_

**-no puedes fingir cosas que no son Di….te conozco, te conozco mejor que Naya, mejor que todos, se que aun me amas…..tanto como yo a ti-L**

**-si me amas tanto, porque estas con Cory?-D**

**-no lo entenderías-L**

**-si no me explicas lógicamente no entiendo-D**

**-para que? Aun así seguirás fingiendo cosas que no son-L-**Dianna seguía buscando algún rastro de aquella mirada que tanto amaba, pero solo veía oscuridad

-**como si contigo no hubiera fingido…..al menos frente a los demás éramos solo amigas, y para mi eso era lo peor-D**

**-haz lo que quieras-L**-Lea se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida, donde la esperaba Cory con una gran sonrisa, ella fingió su mejor sonrisa y caminó con él hacia el set

**How long do I fantasize**

_¿Cómo he hecho mis fantasías?_

**Make believe that it's still alive**

_Hacer creer que sigue vivo_

**Imagine that I am good enough**

_Imagina que soy lo suficientemente bueno_

**If we can choose the ones we love**

_Si podemos elegir lo que amamos_

Naya veía a Di, que a su vez la veía a ella, las otras chicas las veían con caras interrogantes

-no entiendo que significan esas miradas, ni porque Heather desapareció al igual que Lea-Amber las sacó de esa lucha de miradas

-no lo sé, es lo mismo que tratamos de averiguar-contestó Naya

**But I hold on I stay strong**

_Pero me aferro me quedo fuerte_

**Wondering if we still belong**

_Preguntando si todavía pertenecemos_

Heather caminaba por los pasillos del plató, dirigiéndose a vestuario, pensando que podría hacer si eso de 'Rivergron' era cierto, dio un largo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente

-vaya ese suspiro llegó hasta Irlanda-una voz la trajo de vuelta a su triste realidad

-tienes razón-rió un poco hacia el chico

-que sucede? Por la cara que traes no es algo muy bueno-el pelinegro comenzó a caminar, haciendo que la chica lo siguiera, para poder hablar un poco

-estoy cansada de fingir y no poder decir lo que en verdad siento…..todo esto me esta matando-la chica estaba sentada en una banca del set, y el chico estaba junto a ella-no se si me entiendes Darr, pero….por un lado esta la prensa, presionando y presionando, y por otro lado también esta Naya que también presiona…..siento que en cualquier momento voy a explotar-la chica tenia el mundo de cabeza, no sabia que rayos hacer con todo eso-para terminar…Naya esta saliendo con Dianna-soltó la bomba a su amigo que estaba tomando un poco de agua, la cual salió disparada por sus labios

**Will we ever say the words we're feeling**

_Nunca vamos a decir las palabras que se sienten_

**Deep down underneath it**

_En el fondo por debajo de ella_

**Tear down all the walls**

_Derribar todos los muros_

-y eso es lo que mas te afecta cierto?-preguntó el chico sonriendo de medio lado

-si….la amo sabes?-externo por fin a alguien

-si, claro que lo sé, todos aquellos que las ven juntas lo pueden ver-Darren comprendía a Heather, sabía que tenía miedo, todos en algún momento llegan a sentirse así y quien no tiene miedo, no puede decir que ha sentido algo-pero se fuerte HeMo, no dejes que tu alma gemela se vaya, no sigas fingiendo que amas a Taylor o que estas confundida, cuando sabes que no es así-

**Will we ever have a happy ending**

_¿Tendremos alguna vez un final feliz?_

**Or will we forever only be pretending**

_¿O vamos a ser siempre sólo fingiendo?_

-pero es que todo mundo esta sobre nosotras, presionándonos y buscando la exclusiva mas sonada-HeMo estaba triste, sabía que Dianna podría quedarse con Naya si se lo proponía

-lo sé….y no te digo que será fácil, ni que todo mundo las pondrá en lo mas alto, o que tendrán los mejores trabajos….pero estarán juntas, y tendrán la vida que ustedes quieran tener-el chico trataba de darle ánimos a la ojiazul, que no sabia si hacerle caso o seguir igual

-tengo miedo Darren…..todo el mundo se vendrá en nuestra contra-decía Heather cerrando los ojos y suspirando

-pero podrán soportarlo-el chico trataba de subirle los ánimos que tenía por los suelos

**Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be keeping secrets safe**

_Vamos a (oh oh) secretos siempre (oh oh) se mantienen a salvo_

**Every move we make**

_Cada movimiento que hacemos_

**Seems like nowhere's safe to go**

_Parece que nada es seguro a donde ir_

-no sé si ella este dispuesta a tanto, no me ha dicho que quiere luchar conmigo, solo que termine con Taylor-

-y porque crees que te dice eso?-Darren quería hacerle entender que Naya quería estar con ella-no crees que todo eso que dicen sobre ella de que es gay y todo lo demás no la afecta? No crees que querría mínimo tener razones para que digan eso?-

-quiero saber que es lo que siente, pero siempre que hablamos nos terminamos alterando y gritando-

**And it's such a shame**

_Y es una pena_

**Cuz if you feel the same**

_Porque si tu sientes lo mismo_

**How am I supposed to know**

_¿Cómo voy a saber?_

-trata de hablar y hacerle saber lo que tu sientes, y escuchar lo que ella siente también-

-y si no quiere que? Y si ya está estable y feliz con Dianna?-ahora era el turno de preguntar de Heather-por algo están juntas, no creo que porque quisieran experimentar…..-la chica se puso de pie-no le digas a nadie esto, deja las cosas como están, tal vez Dianna pueda darle cosas que yo no, así que déjala ser feliz y que haga lo que quiera-

**Will we ever say the words we're feeling**

_Nunca vamos a decir las palabras que se sienten_

**Deep down underneath it**

_En el fondo por debajo de ella_

**Tear down all the walls **

_Derribar todos los muros _

-no puedes siempre escapar de tus sentimientos, no puedes simplemente hacer como que no sientes nada Heath-decía Darren siguiendo a HeMo que caminaba hacia el set

-no puedes elegir lo que yo haga-respondió la ojiazul

-puedo ayudarte-

-lo sé y gracias, pero no quiero tu ayuda-

-no puedes seguir fingiendo toda la vida Heather!-gritó el chico, ya que la rubia había apresurado el paso y ya estaba bastante lejos

**Will we ever have a happy ending**

_¿Tendremos alguna vez un final feliz?_

**Or will we forever only be pretending**

_¿O vamos a ser siempre sólo fingiendo?_

**Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be pretending**

_Vamos a (oh oh) siempre (oh oh) estar fingiendo_

-claro que puedo-murmuró la rubia antes de desaparecer de la vista del morocho

_**···························**_

_**Bueno, aquí vemos un poco lo que siente HeMo, como sus miedos se ven mas fuertes que sus sentimientos, se alejará? Que hará Lea? Y Di y Naya? Bueno, dejen reviews para ver que piensan ehhh y para hacerme sonreir un poco XD**_

_**Canción: Pretending-Glee Cast**_

_**Fuu(:**_


	4. Chapter 4:Without You

_**NI HeMo NI Naya NI las Achele me pertenecen**_

_**WITHOUT YOU**_

**I can't win, I can't reign**_No puedo ganar, no puede reinar_**I will never win this game**_Nunca voy a ganar este juego_**Without you, without you**_Sin ti, sin ti_

Tristeza. Depresión. Dolor. Eso era poco comparado con lo que sentía la gran diva, Lea Michele. No sabia si correr, llorar, o simplemente desaparecer, sabía que nada seria de ella sin Dianna, también sabía que si Naya quisiera quedarse con la rubia lo lograría, pero que podía hacer ella? También sabía que Heather estaba aun peor, pues se le notaba en el semblante, suponía que era por lo mismo que ella estaba así

-ey-la abrazaron por detrás dándole de vueltas

-HeMo, mala manía que tienes de hacerme así-reprochó la diva

-lo siento, es genial tu cara cuando lo hago-la bailarina solo alzó los hombros en un gesto infantil

-estas bien?-preguntó de la nada la morena

-claro, porque no lo estaría?-contestó la rubia con una mueca

-por lo de…..-

-RiverGron?-completó la rubia, Lea solo asintió-no….supongo que si quiere ser feliz con Di….no puedo hacer nada-

-lo sé…..yo pienso lo mismo…..aunque duele….y duele mucho-Lea secó las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos sin querer

**I am lost, I am vain,**_Estoy perdida, soy inutil_**I will never be the same**_Nunca seré la misma_**Without you, without you**_Sin ti, sin ti_

-lo sé Lee….me siento igual-decía Heather mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el camerino de Lea

-no puedo creer que ya no la tenga-Lea lanzó un suspiro

-creo que yo nunca la tuve-dijo HeMo viendo hacia el cielo

-chicas!-gritó el asiático

-que sucede Shum?-preguntó HeMo

-haremos una fiesta en casa de Dianna, irán?-el chico se acercó a ellas

-no lo sé-respondió Lea

-vamos chicas, tienen que ir, las fiestas sin el Cast completo no son fiestas-el asiático insistia aun mas

-a que hora es?-preguntó Lea

-a las 9-

-esta bien-contestó HeMo-iremos-

-hablas por ambas?-preguntó Harry hacia Lea que asintió

-eso lo pueden hacer las amigas-agregó la morena

·································

**I won't run, I won't fly**_No voy a correr, no voy a volar_**I will never, make it by**_Nunca lo haré de nuevo_**Without you, without you**_Sin ti, sin ti_

-body shots?-

-no lo creo, no va a ver quien me los quite como ella-contestó la ojiazul mientras manejaba

-yo podría intentarlo-la morena le guiñó un ojo a la rubia

-jaja me encantaría ver a la diva Lea Michele tratando de hacer body shots sexymente-la rubia uso un tono bastante sugerente al decirlo

-no tienes idea de lo bien que lo hago-la voz empleada en esa oración resaltó lo sexy que puede llegar a ser la interprete de Rachel Berry fuera de pantalla

-me gustaría comprobarlo…..pero Cory estará ahí-razonó Heather

-OH bueno, él no se meterá…..además de que le sería sumamente sexy-dijo la diva colocando una mano en la pierna de HeMo y comenzando a ascender por la misma, Heather se estremeció ante el atrevimiento de la chica, pero le gustaba en cierto punto lo mala que podia ser Lea

-puede ser…..pero a Di no le gustará mucho eso-contraatacó la rubia, Lea retiró su mano de la pierna y volteo hacia la ventana

-no tiene porque molestarle…..ella ya no tiene derecho sobre mi…..-la chica negó con la cabeza y dio un suspiro-en todo caso sería Nay Nay quien se enfadaría-

**I can't rest, I can't fight**_No puedo descansar, no puedo luchar_**All I need is you and I,**_Todo lo que necesito es un tu y yo_**Without you,**

_Sin ti_**Without... You**_Sin… ti_

**Oh, oh, oh**_oh, oh, oh_**You, you, you**_ti, ti, ti_**Without**_Sin_**You, you, you**_ti, ti, ti_**Without...you**_Sin... ti_

-lo dudo…..no tendría porque, ella decidió irse con Di-un gesto de desinterés fue emitido por la rubia, mas sin embargo, Lea no se lo creyó

-porque tu no dejaste a Taylor-reprochó la morena

-ahora tu también con eso?-preguntó viéndola con desagrado

-no…..pero yo cometí el error de estar con Cory…..asi que te entiendo, pero a la vez se que es un error-Lea suspiró, para luego seguir hablando-estamos en la misma situación, estas con Taylor para protegerte a ti y a Nay, yo con Cory para proteger a Di-

-tienes razón, a veces el miedo es muy poderoso-Heather estacionó el auto afuera del condominio de Dianna, ambas chicas bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia el departamento de Dianna, iban tarde, como siempre, pero no les interesaba mucho

**Can't erase, so I'll take blame**_No se pueden borrar, así que aceptare mi culpa_**But I can't accept that**_Pero no puedo aceptar que_**We're strange**_Seamos extrañas_**Without you, without you**_Sin ti, sin ti_

-chicas, pasen, pense que ya no vendrian-quien las recibió fue Harry, Cory se acercó a su novia que solo lo besó fugazmente, Dianna y Naya estaban bailando en la pista, sumamente pegadas, ambas recien llegadas solo se vieron entre si

-bailamos amor?-preguntó Cory

-no gracias, no estoy con muchos animos, solo venimos porque cierto asiatico nos convenció-la chica queria hacerle saber al chico que no lo amaba, que eso era todo un simple "showmance" que él se creia real

-OH bueno, quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto amable el gigante

-claro, un whisky esta bien, y lo mismo para Heath-pidió para su amiga

-pides por ella?-Cory se extraño, pues ni por él pedía las cosas

-eso lo pueden hacer las amigas-contestó HeMo

································

**I can't quit now, this can't be right**_No puedo rendirme ahora, esto no puede estar bien_**I can't take one more sleep this night**_No puedo pasar una noche más durmiendo_**Without you, without you**_Sin ti, sin ti_

-no no no-la voz salía de una manera que parecia "si si si"

-vamos, no hay nadie….Lee dale, necesito esto-la rubia la aprisionaba contra el lavabo

-como no va a haber nadie-la voz de la diva se hacia mas acelerada y entre cortada

-bueno, si hay, pero…..-bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna de la chica-nadie se dará cuenta-veia la cara de Lea en el espejo y era excitante ver como se aferraba de donde podia, para mantenerse en equilibrio

-estas ebria-la morena trataba de hacerla entrar en razon

-se lo que hago-

-mañana no lo recordaras-

-claro que lo recordare-

-no lo haras, te conozco…..no soy Naya-dio su ultima carta para detener a la rubia

-lo se, con ella vuelo a otro planeta cuando estamos juntas-aun sabiendo quien era, seguia su curso, alzo la falda de la chica y metió su mano dentro de las bragas de la chica

-no….no no He…..-no pudo terminar la frase, pues se vio arremetida por la mano de la chica

-ves? Se siente bien no?-preguntó y sonrió mas al sentir la mano de la chica aferrada a su cuello, mientras con la otra se agarraba de el lavabo

-o por dios!…..-la chica sentia los agiles dedos de la rubia dentro de ella y no podia hacer nada, la chica era buena haciendo su trabajo

**I won't soar, I won't climb**_No voy a volar, no voy a subir_**If you're not here I'm paralyzed**_Si no estás aquí yo estoy paralizada_**Without you,**_Sin ti_**Without you**_Sin ti_

_-fucking Dianna, ni estando con otra puedo dejar de pensar en ti-_pensó Lea, al fin habia cedido, e incluso acomodo mejor al cuerpo de la bailarina. Heather se apoyaba con una mano en el lavabo, la morena tenia su propia mano entrelazada con la de la rubia y con la otra jugaba con su cabello

Un ruido en la puerta las sacó de esa burbuja, pero HeMo, y la misma Lea, recayeron en el hecho de que Lea estaba a punto de explotar, tanto que no podia quedarse asi. Heather tuvo que agilizar las cosas, agregando un tercer dedo, y estimulando con su otra mano el clítoris de la chica, que en un par de segundos se vino con fuerza sobre ella

-hay alguien dentro?-era la voz de un chico, era la voz de….

-en un momento salgo Cory- contestó HeMo

-has visto a Lea?-preguntó el chico

**I can't look, I'm so blind**_No puedo ver, estoy tan ciega_**Lost my heart,**_Perdí mi corazón_**I lost my mind,**_Perdi mi razon_**Without you**_Sin ti_**Without...You**_Sin... ti_

**Oh, oh, oh**oh, oh, oh**You, you, you**_ti, ti, ti_**Without**_Sin_**You, you, you**_ti, ti, ti_

**Without...you**_Sin... ti_

-no…..creo que estaba por la cocina-contestó la chica-o en el baño de abajo-dio otra opcion

-OK, gracias-dijo el chico retirandose, Heather se asomó y le hizo una seña a la morena para salir

-eso fue…..hot-mencionó Lea

-lo se…..lo se-la rubia sonreia de medio lado

-no se puede volver a repetir-

-eso tambien lo se, tenemos novios-

-no soy nada sin Di-soltó la morena

-no soy nada sin Nay-contrarresto la rubia-pero trato de ser-

-nadie puede saber sobre esto, solo es entre tu y yo-dijo Lea

-lo se, lo se Lea-HeMo se acercó a la morena, acorralandola contra la pared, presionando su cuerpo con el de la chica-y es excitante-agregó besandola una vez mas

**I am lost, I am vain,**_Estoy perdida, soy inutil_**I will never be the same**_Nunca seré la misma_**Without you, without you**_Sin ti, sin ti_

**Without you**

_Sin ti_

-eso es imposible…-ese murmuro jamás llegó a los oidos de ambas chicas que seguian besandose, pero los ojos de esa persona estaban completamente llenos de lagrimas, que pronto comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas

······························

_**:O quien será? Porque llorará? A quien le apuestan? :/ yo digo que es Cory…..o Nay?…..o Di?…..no lo se, dejen sus reviews dandome su punto de vista**_

_**Fuu(:**_


	5. Chapter 5:Fuiste Tu

_**NI NAYA NI HEMO NI LAS ACHELES ME PERTENECEN**_

_**FUISTE TU**_

Es facil echarle la culpa a quien sea que no seas tu mismo, de mas esta decir que mientras salgas limpio de todo, es lo mejor para ti. Heather y Naya no estaban tan alejadas de este pensamiento, Lea y Dianna estaban en las mismas. Es difícil aceptar tu parte de la culpa, y esto recaia a lo que sucedia ahora. Cuatro chicas, dos parejas, un mismo sentimiento.

**Fuiste tu**

**Tenerte fue una foto tuya**

**Puesta en mi cartera**

-no entiendo porque tengo que darte explicaciones-decia una Naya caminando de un lado a otro-jamás te tuve Heather, y ahora quieres todo serio? No te creo-

-SIEMPRE he querido algo serio contigo Nay, pero no es facil, nada facil todo esto y tu lo sabes-decia Heather caminando de un lado a otro

-ahora no me salgas con eso Heather-

-es la verdad y tu lo sabes-

**Un beso y verte hacer pequeño **

**Por la carretera**

**Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia **

**Y la melancolia**

-que se? Que nunca fuiste mia, que nunca pude decir que con orgullo soy tuya?-Naya respiro profundo-eso quieres que te diga?-

-no Nay…yo te amo, en verdad te amo-

-claro, por eso es que me lastimaste tanto y dejaste que me acostumbrara a Dianna tanto que ya…..hasta la quiero-HeMo la miró atentamente

**Lo mio fue aceptarlo todo**

**Porque te queria**

**Verte llegar fue luz**

**Verte partir un plus**

-pero no la amas, no como a mi-aseguró la rubia

-pero mira, que en menos tiempo me he acostumbrado mas a ella-Naya la miro con una media sonrisa-dicen que la costumbre es mas fuerte que el amor no?-

-eso es lo que tu crees-

**Fuiste tu**

**De mas esta decir **

**Que sobra decir tantas cosas**

**O aprendes a querer la espina **

**O no aceptes rosas**

-Di…..-la diva sentia una gran culpabilidad y queria ser sincera con ella, pues ese fue su juramento y ambas lo cumplian al pie de la letra

-que sucede Lee?-la rubia se habia preocupado por lo extraña que estaba la morena

-yo…me siento culpable, por todo….por ti….por mi, por Naya…..por Heath-dijo a esta ultima en voz mas baja

-no te entiendo Lee-Dianna estaba cada vez mas confundida

-es que siento que todo esto…esta todo mal Di-lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de la morena

-Lea….tranquila, dime que sucede-la rubia se acercó a ella tomandola por los hombros-respira, y dime que sucede-

**Jamás te dije una mentira **

**O te invente un chantaje**

**Las nubes grises**

**Tambien forman parte del paisaje**

-jamás te he mentido…..o casi nunca-esto ultimo lo dijo mas para ella que para la rubia que alzo una ceja

-que?-

-nada-Lea suspiro-jamás te he inventado cosas o…..nada de eso, pero…..-Dianna asintió para que prosiguiera-me siento tan culpable, tan…..rara-

Dianna la miro fijamente, no sabia a que se referia, pero sabia que algo andaba mal, esa conexión unica entre ellas, seguia estando tan presente

-no te entiendo Lea, que sucede? Porque estas asi?-

-Di….hice algo malo, MUY malo…..-esas palabras lograron que la rubia frunciera el ceño

**Que facil fue tocar el cielo**

**La primera vez**

**Cuando los besos fueron**

-porque no puede que ser como cuando todo comenzó?-preguntó Heather-porque todo tiene que ser de esta manera?-Naya no entendia que habia derivado a que la rubia estuviera asi

-no entiendo porque me dices esto ahora-la latina frunció el ceño

-porque hice algo que no debia hacer-respondió la rubia

**El motor de arranque **

**Que encendió la luz**

**Que hoy se desaparece**

-que es tan malo para tenerte asi?-preguntó la ojiverde-tan rara-

-hice algo, que…..me hace sentir culpable, no te digo que fue repugnante, porque no, pero no pude dejar de pensar en ti…nunca he podido dejar de pensar en ti…..-

-que fue eso que hiciste Lee?-trataba de tranquilizarla, acariciaba sus brazos

**Asi se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia**

**Aceptando todo**

**Sin hacer preguntas**

**Y dejando al tiempo**

-que hiciste Heather? Que es tan malo para tenerte asi?-preguntó Naya aun sin entender a la rubia

-te….me…..nos….eche por la borda todo-

-todo estaba echado por la borda desde hace mucho MUCHO tiempo-

-no…..nunca habia hecho algo asi-

-sea lo que sea…..no creo que sea lo suficientemente importante…..-

-me acoste con….alguien que no era Taylor….ni mucho menos tu-

**La estocada a muerte**

**Nada mas que decir**

**Solo queda insistir**

-te fui infiel Di…..sabes que en estos tres meses Cory y yo no hemos hecho nada….pero…..-Dianna presentía que algo andaba mal, pero que era? No lo sabia

-me fuiste infiel? No entiendo nada-dijo Dianna-acaso te acostaste con alguien?-preguntó asombrada, pues Lea tenia razon, con Cory no habia hecho nada, Lea prometió hacerle saber si algun dia pasaba algo con alguien que no fuera ella

**(dilo)**

**Fuiste tu **

**La luz de donde el barrio**

**Sabe que estoy tan cansada**

**Me ha visto caminar descalza**

**Por la madrugada**

**Estoy en medio del que soy**

**Y del que tu quisieras**

-con quien HeMo?-preguntó la latina, eso le dolia, MUCHO, pues lo quisiera o no…..no estaba preparada para escuchar algo asi

-con…..-no se atrevía a decirlo, todo lo sentía tan pesado en ese momento

-la o lo conozco?-preguntó dudosa la latina

-si…..demasiado bien diria yo-susurró mas para ella que para Naya, aunque la morena si escuchó

**Queriendo despertar pensando**

**Como no quisiera**

**Y no me veas asi**

**Si hubo un culpable aquí**

**Fuiste tu**

-si-contestó la diva-me acosté con alguien-

-la conozco?-preguntó Dianna

-si…y muy bien-

-quien es?-

-me acosté con HeMo, Di-el mundo de la ojiverde se detuvo, se quedó en shock y sin saber que decir

**Que facil fue tocar el cielo**

**La primera vez**

**Cuando los besos fueron**

**El motor de arranque **

**Que encendió la luz**

**Que hoy se desaparece**

-con quien HeMo? Con quien te acostaste?-preguntó la latina

-con Lea, Naya, me acoste con Lea-respondió la rubia, Naya la miro detenidamente, intentando saber si era cierto o no, si aquello que decia era verdad, o solo lo decia como parte de algun plan-fue…..sexy, pero en mi mente estabas tu Nay, siempre has estado solo tu-

-con Lea, la Lea….Michele…..-la latina aun no caia en cuenta

-si! A la unica que tenemos en comun, a la pequeña enana que amo como no tienes idea, que es como una hermana para mi…..con ella Naya, y todo porque? por tu culpa, por tu maldita culpa!-gritaba desesperada la rubia, acercandose a Naya hasta quedar a unos centimetros, no sabia que hacerle, besarla o golpearla

**Asi se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia**

**Aceptando todo**

**Sin hacer preguntas**

**Y dejando al tiempo**

**La estocada a muerte**

**Nada mas que decir**

**Solo queda insistir**

**Fuiste tu**

-HeMo? La rubia bailarina de Naya?-preguntó la ojiverde aun sacada de onda

-si! Di…..mientras estuve con ella pensaba en ti, porque te amo, y se que yo misma te eché a los brazos de Naya, pero fue porque soy una estupida, porque toda esta maldita presion que me lleva a cometer errores muy grandes…..Di te amo…..pero porque te amo…..no puedo estar contigo, no ahora…hasta que este clara y no tenga miedo de decirle a todos con el riesgo de acabar con nuestras carreras…..que te amo-Lea lloraba y hablaba, no sabia hacia donde moverse…eso la tenia mal…..MUY mal

-Lee…..te amo-Dianna se acercó a ella hasta quedar a unos centimetros de sus labios, acercandose a besarla, tanto tiempo estando sin tocarse, eso se sentía el paraiso

**Que facil fue tocar el cielo**

**La primera vez**

**Cuando los besos fueron**

**El motor de arranque **

**Que encendió la luz**

**Que hoy se desaparece**

-besame-retó Naya

-piensas que no lo haria?-preguntó HeMo tomandola con fuerza por la cintura, atrayendola hacia ella

-no…..no soy Taylor-

-con mas razón-dijo HeMo rozando sus labios con los de la latina-ni Di te besa como yo te beso-susurró al comenzar a probar "sus" labios

-te amo Heather-susurró, haciendo sonreir a la chica, pero se separó enseguida-pero también a Di y no pienso hacerle esto a ella-liberandose de esos brazos, de esa piel, de ese cuerpo y de esos labios que tanto amaba se dirigió hacia la puerta, saliendo por ella sin mirar atrás. HeMo se quedó en su lugar…acaso la habia perdido?

**Asi se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia**

**Aceptando todo**

**Sin hacer preguntas**

**Y dejando al tiempo**

**La estocada a muerte**

-no puedo Lea….amo a Naya y no pienso herirla aun mas-Dianna se separó de la morocha

-estas diciendo que…..-

-he tomado una decisión….no pienso lastimar a Naya, me necesita, yo voy a estar con ella….la amo Lee-dijo Dianna dandose la vuelta para salir por la puerta

-lucharé por ti!-gritaron ambas chicas, en distintos lugares, a distintas personas

-me amas! Te amo! Y eso es lo que importa!-gritó Heather

-el amor es lo que importa…..y el nuestro es para siempre-gritó Lea

**Nada mas que decir**

**Solo queda insistir**

**Fuiste tu**

-que sucedió?-preguntaron ambas apenas se encontraron en el estacionamiento

-todo bien y mal-respondió la latina

-mas que mal cierto?-Naya asintió

-se acostó con…..-

-lo sé-

-dijo que lucharía por mi-

-ella también-

-te amo-

-yo tambien-Naya se acercó a besar a la ojiverde, ambas sonrieron y se dirigieron al auto en el que llegaron, el de la latina, saliendo rumbo al departamento de la rubia

··································

_**Que digo…..a los que aman RiverGron….se estarán enamorando? :/ las chicas lucharán por ellas? Les aviso, la tragedia llegará pronto, dijeron que lucharian….pero que pasaria si ya no tuviera ganas de seguir? Igual, dejen reviews y haganme feliz :D**_

_**Canción: Fuiste Tu-Ricardo Arjona Ft. Gaby Moreno**_

_**Fuu (:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_

_**Twitter: NayaHemoMéxico**_


	6. Chapter 6:Por Favor Sigue Fingiendo

_**NI NAYA NI HEMO NI LAS ACHELE ME PERTENECEN**_

_**POR FAVOR SIGUE FINGIENDO**_

**Todo me recuerda a ti**

**Aunque se que me engañaste**

**Pero el corazón se aferra**

**No puede dejar de amarte**

Estaba un poco muy ebrio, aun no lo creia, sabia que todo estaba acabando, lo presentía desde antes de que empezara, pero no sabia que iban a llegar tan lejos. Lo habia lastimado….lo habia engañado…..bueno, solo trataba de pensar que estaban bien, que ella y él siempre estarían juntos…..pero tal parecía que no todo iba como él queria.

-ey Cory-saludó Mark llegando a su lado, el gigante solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza-que sucede?-

-tu crees…..que Lea este conmigo….porque….-trataba de que el otro chico terminara la frase

-mira bro….me caes muy bien, eres eso, MI BRO, pero….no te voy a mentir….tu bien sabes lo que hubo entre Little Lamb y mi sexy diva….ellas se amaban como no tienes idea, yo mejor que nadie lo se, un amor tan grande no puede acabarse de la noche a la mañana-el del mohicano suspiró-por lo que sé…..Lea tomó la decisión de estar contigo, despues de una LAAARGA charla con Ryan y su manager, me lo contó Darren…..asi que…..hermano, no le pienses tanto, ayudala pero no la presiones, si decide algo, deja que lo lleve a cabo y no te metas en donde podria acabar todo peor-Mark razonó de una manera impresionante todo aquello

-dices que la deje?-preguntó el chico con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

**Me duele**

**No vivo**

**No duermo tranquilo**

**De pensarte en otros brazos**

**Mi amor**

**No puedo vivir sin ti**

-no digo eso solo que…..-el chico se vio interrumpido

-la amo Mark! La amo y no quiero perderla-

-mira bro…..si ella no te ama, tarde o temprano te dejara, por favor mejor resuelve esto de una vez por todas- Mark posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo-Di ama a Lea mas de lo que tu y yo pensamos, ella respetó su decisión de estar contigo…yo la vi llorar, noche tras noche, dia tras dia, escena tras escena, sufrió como no tienes idea…..-Mark dio otro suspiro-deberias de sacrificarte aunque sea un poco de lo que ella se sacrifico para apoyar a la mujer que según tu….tambien amas-se puso de pie, sin mas, y dejando al chico estático en su lugar.

**Me acostumbraste a tus mentiras **

**A confiar en tus misterios**

**A inhalar tu mismo aire**

**A beber de tu veneno**

El chico castaño miraba hacia el techo, su novia dijo que queria hablar con el, pero para que?…..recayó en que las cosas estaban mal desde hace mucho, hace meses que no habia tocado a su novia, hace meses que ella no respondia a un "te quiero" o a un "te necesito", ni mucho menos a un "te amo". Sabia que HeMo ya no lo amaba…..lo sentia con cada beso frio, volvió a ponerle play a aquel estúpido capitulo, porque se veia feliz? Porque ese beso tenia mas significado y mas sentimiento que los que le daba a él. Mas de una vez lo llamó por el nombre de la latina mientras estaban teniendo sexo, y su excusa era que le habia prometido llamar. Frente a las camaras sonreian amorosamente, pero Heather era actriz….podia actuar cualquier cosa. Su amor por él era una de ellas, volvia a repetir esas escenas, esos besos, esas miradas, porque HeMo se veia feliz estando asi con Naya, a pesar de que estaban como Brittany y Santana…..eso no era normal. Heather juraba ante la prensa amar y dar todo por su novio…..pero él no estaba seguro de que eso se llevara a cabo

La puerta del departamento se abrió, el chico de un movimiento puso la tele en MTV, y luego la apagó. La rubia lo miró extrañadamente y camino hacia él

-ey-saludó el chico dandole un beso, que como tantos otros, no tenia calor

-ey-respondió la chica sentandose en otro sillón, aun habiendo lugar junto a su novio

-dijiste que…-trató de dar pie al tema

-claro…..mira Tay…sabes que eres muy especial para mi…..tenemos años juntos pero…..-la rubia suspiró

-Heth….yo te amo-el chico se acercó a ella poniendose de rodillas

-no Tay, no lo digas, no digas nada…que ya no siento, que no te puedo responder-a la chica le dolia ver al chico delante de ella llorando, por algo que sabia, se terminaria

-porque? Dime porque me haces esto? Me amabas! Dijiste que lo dejarias todo por mi! A Glee…..a tu familia…..claro! Pero nunca me dijiste que la dejarias a ella…..es por ella cierto! Jamás me has podido decir que la dejarias a ella por mi…..jamás has dicho que Taylor Hubbell te importa mas que la maldita Naya Rivera, jamás has dicho que la dejarias…..-el chico estaba de pie, llorando y gritando, esa escena hizo que a Heather se le escaparan lagrimas de los ojos, pues no podia negar algo que era cierto

-no la maldigas-dijo casi en susurro la rubia

-que no la maldiga has dicho? Cuantos fans no me han maldecido y querido matar a mi y jamás me has defendido! Cuantas veces me has dicho Naya mientras estamos juntos…..OH! No….."Nay", y cual es tu estupida excusa? Que se parecen, que _Tay_ y _Nay_ se parecen….-el chico gritaba, caminaba de un lado a otro, destrozado, HeMo no decia nada, no queria decir nada, queria escuchar al chico, no se echaría para atrás, muchas veces lo habia hecho, y hoy se arrepentia

**Que me esta matando en vida**

**Pero me mantiene adicto**

**A tus labios**

**A tus besos**

-Taylor, ya no te hagas mas daño…..-Heather suspiró poniendose de pie, acercandose al chico que la besó con rabia, la chica se alejó

-no me has respondido a ningun beso, no me has dicho ni siquiera un te quiero, este ultimo medio año a penas y nos hemos visto, y tu siempre estas cansada para estar conmigo…HeMo…..tanto la amas? Como para dejarme botado sin mas?-

-no digas eso Tay…..pero prefiero hablarte a la cara, que hacer cosas que te lastimen mas-Heather tomó de la mano al chico-ya no te amo…..-

-ya no me amas…..-repitió él-desde cuando?-agregó como pregunta

-desde que entré a Glee-la chica minimo debía ser sincera con el chico, al menos eso pensaba ella-no te lo tomes a mal…..pero todo cambió, ese calor que sentía cuando estaba contigo se apagó…..se esfumó-

-y todo lo que has dicho desde entonces es mentira? Vaya pero si resultaste ser mejor actriz de lo que pensé-el chico caminó hacia su recamara, Heather fue tras él

-Taylor, no te hagas daño, trata de buscar la felicidad y el amor que yo no te doy, entiende Tay…..esto se terminó-la chica vio como comenzaba a sacar lo poco que ya tenia en el closet, comenzando a guardar sus cosas en las maletas

**A tus manos**

**A tu cuerpo**

**Yo quiero recuperar de ti mi amor**

**Todos los bellos recuerdos**

El gigante entraba al edificio de su, hasta ahora, novia, saludaba al portero que solo saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza, se dirigia a paso firme hacia aquel departamento. Al llegar frente a esa puerta de color café, respiró profundamente, dandose fuerza por tocar, la morena salió y al verlo ahí, se sorprendió

-ey-sonrió forzadamente, ambos tenian los ojos rojos, sabian que algo le pasaba al otro

-ey-respondió el chico, la morena dejó el camino libre para que entrara-necesitamos hablar-se sentó en el sillon, la chica frunció el ceño y asintió

-de acuerdo….pero no se de que-la chica no entendia

-porque estas conmigo?-preguntó sin anestesia, la chica se quedó boquiabierta, jamás pensó que le preguntaria algo asi, y menos tan directamente-y no digas que porque me quieres…..jamás me lo has dicho, jamás hemos estado juntos, entonces porque?…..acaso fue Tomy el que te obligó? O Ryan?-el chico trataba de que la chica le dijera algo-quiero estar contigo, aunque sea como suplente…..-el chico lo decia con el corazón en la mano, y Lea lo notaba, negó con la cabeza

**Si respiro te recuerdo**

**Son mi oxigeno tus besos**

**Y mi droga tu veneno**

**Que derraman tus mentiras**

**Que son las que me dan vida**

**Moriría si no te tengo**

**No me importa si me engañas**

**Con poquito de tu tiempo**

**Yo vivo feliz mi vida**

**Eres tu mi amor**

**Por favor sigue mintiendo**

-no Cory…..-

-todo este tiempo te he creido todo lo que me has dicho, todo lo que supuestamente dices y haces…..pero, dios! No puedo creer que terminara asi, te amo Lea…..pero se que tu a mi no….con un poco de ti soy feliz Lee, pero no se que es lo que tu sientes…..-

-no Cory…no te amo-la chica se sentia horrible, decirle la verdad a él, seria hacerle aun mas daño

-porque estas conmigo? Porque dejas de Dianna se te vaya de las manos por estar conmigo si no me amas?-insistía

-como sabes…..-

-lo sé, Dianna es Dianna, y solo tu llorarias asi por ella-dijo al ver las lagrimas recorrer por las mejillas de la morena

-mira Cory…..te quiero como un hermano pero nada mas-

-lo sé, asi que respondeme-

-por Dianna-

-por Dianna estas conmigo? Disculpame pero no te entiendo-

-un dia…..cuando pasó todo lo de Faberry, Di habló con Ryan y su manager, entonces hicieron que en San Valentin se viera con Sebastian, la apoyé…..pero luego….Tomy y Ryan hablaron conmigo….Tomy me amenazó con decir todo sino terminaba con Di…..claro que yo no queria, lo reté…..y Ryan se puso tambien en mi contra, ambos me dijeron que tenia que terminarla, Ryan amenazó con sacarla de la serie y Tomy con hacer que nuestras carreras se fueran en pique…..me dijeron que tenia que alejarla de mi…yo no pude…..no del todo, asi que dijeron que estuviera con un chico…..con alguien del Cast para que la lastimara y no se acercara a mi de nuevo…..la amo Cory…la amo y por eso la aleje de mi, para cuidarla a ella y cuidar su trabajo, no hay noche que pase sin llorar, no hay dia en que no piense en ella, Ryan esta vigilandome desde aquel entonces, y Tomy esta como espia, viene de la nada aca y revisa todo para ver si estoy con ella….pero no es asi, no lo es porque ahora ella esta con Naya por mi maldita culpa y yo me estoy muriendo por verla asi! Toda feliz y…ya no puedo Cory, ella es mi vida, y yo ya no la tengo…..no puedo seguir, ya no…..-la voz se le quebró comenzando a llorar una vez mas, Cory se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, era la primera vez que veia a Lea tan rota, y desde que empezó todo eso, estaba asi, no pensó ver a alguien como Lea Michele hecha trisas, en pedazos que nadie podia levantar.

-ellos no tenian derecho a hacer esto Lee, no tienen derecho a obligarte a hacer cosas como estas-el chico queria reconfortarla, pero no sabia como

-firme un contrato…..firme mi muerte…..yo no queria lastimarte…..pero no tuve opcion, no queria llegar a esto, pero no pude hacer nada mas….perdon Cory-la chica se aferró a él con mas fuerza, el moreno solo la abrazó con igual intensidad, Mark tenia razón y le daba gracias mentalmente al mohicano

-tranquila Lea…..no sabia que tanto habias pasado, perdoname tu a mi, por no apoyarte desde el principio-el chico acariciaba su cabeza lentamente-te vi…te vi con Heather…..besandose y eso me destrozó-Lea se separó de él bruscamente-pero da gracias a dios que fui yo y no otro-sonrió al final, volviendo a abrazar a la chica, ambos estaban en el sillón, el chico abrazando a la morena

-en donde nos has visto?-

-fuera del baño de Dianna-el chico suspiró-me molestó, pero ahora siento que fue por despecho-

-no fue por despecho tonto-dijo la chica golpeandolo suavemente en el brazo-solo…..no se, yo estaba mal, ella tambien, estabamos ebrias…..no pensabamos-

-si Di se enterara-el chico tenia a la morena rodeada por los hombros y la chica apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del moreno

-ya se enteró-Lea lanzó un suspiro, Cory la vio con la boca abierta-me dijo que me amaba…..pero tambien a Naya-

-no entiendo como termino con N'Nay-

-por mi estúpida culpa-

-pues recuperala-

-es lo que le dije…..que lucharía por ella, pero no lo se….ya no me siento capaz, siempre que quiero hacer algo bien lo arruino-el chico besó su cabeza

-tranquila…..yo estaré contigo, necesitas a un amigo que no quiera meterse en tus bragas…..claro aparte de Jgroff-dijo riendose por la cara de la chica

-eso es un alivio…..no eres gay cierto?-el chico rió aun mas fuerte

-claro que no….pero es verdad, se que amas a Di y te apoyaré-

-gracias Cory…..despues de lo que te hice, esto es mucho mas de lo que podria esperar-la chica volvió a abrazarlo, el chico sonrió mientras juntos comenzaban a ver Jersey Shore

**Si respiro te recuerdo**

**Son mi oxigeno tus besos**

**Y mi droga tu veneno**

**Que derraman tus mentiras**

**Que son las que me dan vida**

**Moriría si no te tengo**

**No me importa si me engañas**

-no me detendras cierto?-el chico estaba de pie junto a la puerta, con todas sus maletas, la rubia frente a él, a una distancia prudente

-lo he hecho antes…querer retenerte, pero ya no, esta decidido….Taylor, no quiero hacerte mas daño-

-no importa Heather…..puedo ser tu Beard, estar contigo aunque sea de las camaras para afuera…..pero no me alejes HeMo…..por favor-

-no…..no Tay ya no-dijo la chica

-hablaré con Naya si quieres, le diré que las apoyaré, que no importa…..pero que no me aleje de ti-

-no Tay…..entiende que si hago eso, Naya no veria que si soy capaz de dejarlo todo por ella…tu seguirias siendo el oficial, mientras ella estaria detrás-suspiró-no te hagas esto, es por tu bien…..no necesitas esto que te doy…..es mas esto es "nada", no te doy nada, te mereces algo mejor, algo bueno que sepa apreciarte y te ame de verdad-la chica se acercó a su ex novio, secandole con las yemas las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos, el chico la atrajo hacia él besandola por ultima vez. Dandole un beso que sabia a final, a final de algo que él creyó real, la rubia se separó de él

**Con poquito de tu tiempo**

**Yo vivo feliz mi vida**

**Que eres tu mi amor**

**Por favor sigue mintiendo**

**Mi amor****…****..sigue mintiendo**

-sigue mintiendo Heather…sigueme engañando…sigue fingiendo que me amas-el chico con esas ultimas palabras queria salvar lo que ya no podia ser salvado

-no Taylor, no pienso seguir asi…años llevamos asi, ya no puedo mas, asi que…..-

-esta bien Heather…espero y seas feliz-el chico salió de ahí, sin mirar atrás, Heather regreso adentro, sin tratar de evitar la ida del otro

··········································

_**Se que les gusta RiverGron, pero tenia que aclarar por que Lea y Heather actuaban como actuaban, ya todo aclarado, podran luchar por lo que aman…..¿no?, lo crean o no, siento que las MorChele son las que mas sufren, muy por encima del dolor de N'Nay y Di, pues….Heather no solo buscaba sexo y Lea protegia lo que ama….Ryan y Tomy son unos **_

_**malditos ¬¬'. gracias por sus comentarios….me alegran el dia XD**_

_**Canción: Por Favor Sigue Mintiendo-Mariano Barba**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	7. Chapter 7:No La Beses Como A Mi

_**Ni Naya Ni HeMo Ni las Achele me pertenecen**_

_**No LA beses como a MI**_

**Se muy bien que te vas, Y que no piensas hablar**

**Que al menos pretendes nunca regresar**

**Pero vida déjame que te bendiga porque así es la vida y se que volveras**

Lea se encontraba en su casa, al darse cuenta de que estaba acostada en el sillon de la sala, con una manta sobre ella, y la misma ropa del dia anterior, sonrió, mas al ver una nota, de Cory seguramente, al final habia salido todo bien.

Se puso de pie, dando un suspiro, leyendo la nota….."_te veias adorable durmiendo, nos vemos en el set, empezaremos el plan 'reconquistar a Little Lamb'-Cory"_ sonrió al leer dicho trozo de papel

Tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje, exactamente con quien habia soñado-**he soñado con un lindo angelito llamado Dianna, que me rescataba del abismo…..acaso me asaltas hasta en mis sueños My Lady?-L**

La rubia, que comenzaba a preparar su vestimenta del dia, para despues darse una ducha lo leyó, inconteniblemente sonrió, era mas fuerte que ella-**lamento decirte que no he salido de mi casa-D** aunque sabia que esa no era una respuesta a lo de la morena, queria testearla

**-necesitamos hablar URGENTEMENTE-L**

-**para que?…..tiene tiempo que no lo hacemos-D**

**-por dios Di…..dejame recuperarte-L**

-**para que?…..no es necesario-D**

-**lo es….para mi es la prioridad-L**

**-estoy con Naya…..ahora y siempre-D **esa respuesta hizo que Lea suspirara, marcó el celular de la rubia, que contestó con un suspiro

-**estas con ella ahora?-**

-**si….se esta duchando ahora mismo-** era cierto, no era una mentira, la latina estaba en la ducha

**Que ha llegado el momento en que quieres volar**

**Comparar otros besos y otras formas de amar**

**Soy humano y lo entiendo no detengo tus anhelos**

**De probar tu libertad**

El teléfono de la latina tambien comenzó a sonar, la chica salió de la ducha, pues ya habia terminado, y contestó, aun sabiendo quien era la rubia

-**que quieres?-**

**-vaya que amor para mi eehh-**la rubia suspiró

**-no estoy de humor, estoy en casa de Dianna y voy tarde para el trabajo-**respondió la morena de mala gana

**-necesito hablar contigo-**la suplica de la rubia se sentia, con solo escuchar su voz

**-para que? Para decirme que te decidiste al fin…..que le dijiste por fin que te decidias 100% por él-**contestó un poco alterada

-**por supuesto que no….Nay…..TE AMO-**esas dos frases remarcadas hacian que el mundo de Naya tuviera un giro de 180°, ese "te amo" sonaba tan distinto….tan sincero y decidido

**-sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso? Tantas que ya no te las creo-**el modo de contestar de la latina seguia siendo duro, sin ni siquiera demostrar un poco de sensibilidad

**Se que existe alguien mas**

**Que busca tu amor y es algo normal**

**Se que estas en tu derecho y no lo puedo evitar**

-**creeme Di, es importante, estas con Naya por el momento, pero sabes que es solo por ahora y que el destino nos volvera a reunir-**Lea era concisa en sus palabras**-siempre lo ha hecho, con Theo, con Alex, con Sebastian…con Cory e incluso con Naya, estamos destinadas Di, asi beses a miles de princesas o sapos, tu y yo tendremos nuestro **_**happy ending**__-_tenia razón, aun a pesar de todo seguian igual de enamoradas**-Bésala….tócala….hazle todo lo que quieras….pero no como a mi…..-**

-**tengo que irme….-**dijo la latina tratando de cortar

-**de acuerdo…..pero espera Nay!-**la detuvo antes de que colgara

**-que sucede?-**

**-solo…..no la beses como a mi, no la toques como a mi, no….la ames como a mi, que yo nunca beso, toco o amo a alguien como a ti….mi vida-**ahora si, antes de que Naya contestara algo, la rubia fue quien la corto

-**pues yo nunca beso a nadie como a ti, nunca toco a nadie como a ti y NUNCA amo a nadie….como a ti My Lady-**Lea dejaba una vez mas sin palabras a la ojiverde

**Pero no lo beses como a mi**

**Pero no lo toques nunca así**

**Pues yo nunca beso como a ti te beso **

**Cuando me tropiezo por ahí**

**Pero no lo mires como a mi**

**No lo acaricies nunca así**

**Por tu bien lo digo**

**Porque si lo haces…..te vas a acordar de mi**

Lea suspiró, para comenzar a arreglarse, al igual que HeMo, cada una con un nuevo objetivo en su mira, tratar de recuperar a las personas que aman.

·········································

Hoy grababan el episodio _"Dance With Somebody",_ aquel tributo a Whitney Houston y en donde Naya y Heather hacian un dueto, una vez mas los nervios las invadian. Naya y Dianna llegaron al set, en donde Heather y Lea, aun no llegaban, y nadie sabia de ellas.

-ey chicas…..han visto a Lea? O a Heather?-Cory estaba completamente alterado, Dianna y Naya lo notaron

-no….sucedió algo?-preguntó Naya hacia el chico, que se veia bastante preocupado

-no….para nada-el chico marcaba insistentemente en su celular

-que sucede Cory? Les ocurrió algo?-preguntó esta vez Dianna

-no chicas….solo Ryan anda en sus dias, y como no han llegado, esta armando una guerra en su oficina-volvia a marcar de nuevo, entraba a buzón-damn-susurro por lo bajo-nos vemos chicas-

-que habrá sucedido?-preguntó Naya

-no lo se Nay-la rubia alzó los hombros

································

**Tal vez creas que estoy loco por pensar así**

**Por dejarte partir y alejarte de mi**

**Pero vida se te olvida que eres mía**

**Y tu partida solo es parte de vivir**

-nos meteremos en problemas-la chica tomaba su café con una tremenda tranquilidad

-lo sé, pero…he terminado con Taylor, y lo necesitaba, hablé con Naya y me dio el cortón porque estaba con Di-respondió la otra comiendo su pan tostado

-wow, sabia que lo necesitabas, por algun desplante de Naya, pero no esperaba que hubieras terminado con Taylor-la morena estaba realmente sorprendida-lo sentí cuando me besabas, te sentia mas libre que la ultima vez, pero en serio no pensé que lo hubieras terminado-Lea hablaba viendola con sorpresa

-pues, hablé con él, sabe que amo a Naya y que no podia seguir con eso-habló sin mucha importancia-Ryan nos matará no?-bromeo la chica

-si, pero con una actuación perfecta no nos dirá nada-Lea rió un poco-terminé con Cory y hablamos, ahora estoy libre-agregó sonriendo, Heather sonrió de vuelta pícaramente

-asi que ambas estamos libres ehh-se acercó a ella hasta quedar a unos centimetros de sus labios-que mas dan unos minutos mas-

··························

-vaya al fin!-el chico corrió hacia ambas chicas que iban super encarameladas

-que sucede?-preguntó Lea

-que sucede? Ryan esta como loco y quiere verlas-respondió alterado

-pero aun no nos tocaba escena, hasta dentro de media hora-contestó Heather

-pues si, pero parece que anda en esos dias que le afecta todo-dijo suspirando-corran si no quieren que les de la regañiza del año-advirtió el chico alejandose

-vamos a ver que quiere el jefe-dijo graciosamente HeMo jalando a la diva de la mano

··························

-podemos pasar?-preguntó la morena tocando la puerta

-pasen-la voz cortante del productor se notaba

-buenos dias Ryan-ambas chicas saludaron

-buenos dias? Buenas tardes, no pueden llegar a estas horas, ninguna, son de las que mas gustan en Glee como para retrasar sus escenas, tienen responsabilidades señoritas, no pueden hacer este tipo de cosas-Ryan hablaba y hablaba elevando la voz cada vez mas

-a ver, numero uno nos respetas-lo cortó Lea-numero dos, no nos vas a regañar por que hoy andas como que todo te afecta-suspiró

-si Ryan, no teniamos escena hasta ahora-habló tambien Heather

-me importa un carajo asi no hubieran tenido escena, hoy tu grabas el dueto con Naya, asi que debias llegar un poco antes-dijo hacia HeMo

-y ya estaria preparada si tu no hubieras querido que vinieramos aquí-defendió la diva

-ahora no me digan que esto es mi culpa-el productor abandonó su asiento, poniendose de pie, los tres tenian una postura de defensa, todos sus compañeros del Cast escuchaban todo, incluyendo a Di y a Naya, que discretamente escuchaban los gritos

-no nada mas esto-espetó la morena-todo lo que me ha pasado desde que llegué aquí-

-ahora resulta que me dejaras como el malo?-Ryan preguntó sorprendido

-no….sabes que, no me importa, me iré a hacer mi escena, junto con HeMo y tu no nos dirás mas nada-Lea abrió la puerta, sus compañeros ya estaban a una distancia prudente, las mas cercanas eran las RiverGron

-no me vuelvas a hablar asi, y olvidate de Rachel Berry si sales por esa puerta, lo mismo para ti Heather, te olvidas de Brittany-amenazó con firmeza, ambas chicas se detuvieron, todos los chicos las veian sorprendidas, Di y Naya estaban en shock, jamás habian visto a la morena y a su productor asi, Lea volteo con una sonrisa ironica a ver a Ryan

-tu no harás nada-habló sin titubear, Ryan frunció el ceño-no querrás que TODO se sepa, asi que ahorrate tus amenazas y sigue con tu egoista vida-jaló a la rubia de la mano pasando entre sus compañeros. Dicho y hecho Ryan no volvió a decir nada en todo el dia. Incluso se veia mas retraido, sin hablar fuerte, diciendo que si a todo lo que la diva dijera, era le primera vez que veian al productor asi de manejable.

-asi que amenazadora ehhh-el que hablaba era Kevin, Lea comía helado y lo compartia con Heather, ambas en el trailer de la rubia

-no, solo no estaba con ganas de pelear, hoy me sentia mejor que los dias anteriores-dio un suspiro, Kevin asintió mientras Heather imitaba la acción dando su apoyo

-bueno, dejen de hablar de eso, mejor hablemos de otra cosa-cortó esa conversación la rubia

-como de que tu y Lea se tiran entre si? Eso tampoco es buen tema-dijo Kevin haciendo a ambas chicas sonrojar

-no digas nada, con el RiverGron es suficiente-pidió Lea

-lo sé, nadie mas sabe, claro mas que Cory-dijo el chico

-como sea Bee, las necesitamos recuperar-dijo HeMo

**Se que existe alguien mas**

**Que busca tu amor y es algo normal**

**Se que estas en tu derecho y no lo puedo evitar**

-quieren recuperarlas, pero estan juntas? No entiendo su logica-el chico alzó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos

-no, bueno ella y yo no estamos juntas, solo tratamos de pensar como recuperarlas-habló Lea

-OK, eso es mas raro, pero bueno, las ayudaré a recuperarlas…..con una condición-agregó con una mirada picara

-que?-preguntó HeMo con algo de temor

-quiero una prueba de que ustedes hacen mas que tomarse de las manos-dijo viendolas, ambas se sonrojaron-por fa, por fa-parecia niño pequeño aplaudiendo, Lea se mordió el labio, volteando hacia la rubia, plantandole un beso, delicado y tierno en los labios, en el instante, en que la puerta del trailer se abrió, las risas que se escuchaban, se detuvieron al ver la escena que se presentaba, pues las chicas no detuvieron el beso hasta segundos despues

**Pero no lo beses como a mi**

**Pero no lo toques nunca así**

**Pues yo nunca beso como a ti te beso **

**Cuando me tropiezo por ahí**

**Pero no lo mires como a mi**

**No lo acaricies nunca así**

**Por tu bien lo digo**

**Porque si lo haces te vas a acordar de mi**

**Pero no lo beses**

**Nunca lo acaricies como a mi**

**Por tu bien lo digo porque si lo haces…**

**Te vas a acordar de mi**

-no es lo que parece-fue Kevin el primero en hablar

-eso nunca ayuda-dijeron Lea y Heather al mismo tiempo

-bueno, lo intente-dijo el chico-Di y Bee, antes de que digan algo, esto fue plan mio, perdieron una apuesta y tuvieron que besarse-dijo sacandose un tema de la manga

-no me importa, vine por mi vestuario, tenemos que grabar-la latina se dirigió hacia la ojiazul, Di miraba hacia Lea, que le devolvia la mirada. Naya camino hacia su vestuario, aunque aun sentía a su corazón hacerse añicos. Dianna lo intuia, pues ella misma escuchaba el suyo propio caer.

··························

_**UPS! Bueeeno, me gusta jugar mucho, en fin alegrenme el dia y dejenme un review XD**_

_**Canción: No lo beses-Rio Roma**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	8. Chapter 8: Need You Now

_**NI NAYA NI HEMO NI LAS ACHELES ME PERTENECEN**_

_**I NEED YOU NOW….HERE**_

**Picture perfect memories,**_I__magina los recuerdos perfectos_**Scattered all around the floor.**_Regados alrededor en el suelo_**Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.**_Tratando de alcanzar el teléfono, porque no puedo luchar contra esto mas_

Recordando lo bueno y lo malo de lo vivido entre ambas, tomaba una y otra copa, queria perder su razón, queria perder el sentido para ya no pensar mas, simplemente sacarla de su mente…..borrarla de su piel, no era la unica, Heather estaba igual, cada una en su departamento, tratando de dejarse vencer por el alcohol, o por el sueño, lo que llegara primero. La diva, en su cuarto, cerrado con llave, pues si pasaba a mayores, no queria ayuda, simplemente queria dejar de sentir, aun podía sentir el aliento de HeMo quemando en su piel, y aun peor, las caricias que aun sentía de Dianna. Heather estaba en la barra de la cocina de su casa, su botella de whisky ya estaba por acabarse, sus ojos comenzaban a estar rojos de tanto llorar.

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**_Y me pregunto, si alguna vez he pasado por tu mente_**For me it happens all the time.**_A mi me sucede todo el tiempo_

Pedir que la otra sintiera lo mismo era estupido, pero querian que se sintieran tan vacias como ellas….tan inútiles y con tanta necesidad de tenerlas que lastimaba hasta lo mas profundo. Pedian que no dejaran de amarlas, se estaban enamorando y lo sabian y que ellas tenian la culpa, tambien era algo que sabian.

-Di….Di….Di….te necesito….mucho-decia Lea, una y otra vez ahora estaba sentada contra la pared, la copa que hace poco tiempo usaba, fue lanzada contra el espejo, rompiendolo en pedazos, no sentia y asi lo queria ella. Estaba abrazandose a si misma, aferrada a sus propias piernas, necesitaba a Dianna, y estaba consciente, que posiblemente la otra chica estaria en esos momentos con la latina. Tomó su celular…..eso podia mas que ella y estaba claro.

Heather, por su parte, marcaba una y otra vez, incansablemente el número de Naya, la necesitaba, y comenzaba a dar vueltas con la botella de whisky en mano, el cuarto intento y no contestaba, lanzó la botella contra la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón, haciendola añicos, el celular terminó en el piso, Heather en el sillón bocabajo llorando incasablemente. El celular tenia la llamada aceptada, y los segundos pasaban….

-_Heath?_-esa voz ya no llegaba a sus oidos, ya nada llegaba a sus oidos-_estas ahí? Que fue eso? HeMo estas bien?-_ la morena hablaba, habia escuchado tanto el ruido del vidrio al romperse, como el golpe del aparato contra el piso.

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**_Es la una y cuarto, estoy sola y te necesito ahora_**Said I wouldn't come but I lost all control and I need you now.**_Dije que no vendría, pero he perdido todo el control y te necesito ahora_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_Y no se como estar sin ti, solo te necesito ahora_

-i need you Di….-Lea hablaba al aparato-por favor ven, te necesito ya…..no se como seguir….no ahora, no mas-la morena colgaba y daba por terminado su mensaje, se colocó de pie y camino hacia su espejo, vio su reflejo, por pedazos, y asi era como se sentía, echa añicos como nunca antes.

-Nay…..ayudame por favor-susurraba al aparato-te necesito…..no se lo que hago….-la rubia perdía fuerza en la voz, mientras colgaba antes de que la latina pudiera contestarle algo

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.**_Otro trago de Whiskey, no puedo dejar de ver la puerta_

**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**_Esperando que entrarías arrasando, tal como lo hiciste la vez anterior_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**_Y me pregunto, si alguna vez he pasado por tu mente_**For me it happens all the time.**_A mi me sucede todo el tiempo_

Lea veia la puerta de su recamara, la fuerza se le acababa, y tampoco tenía la fuerza necesaria para siquiera ponerse de pie a quitarle el seguro. Pero bueno, no le importaba mucho, la necesitaba…..y Dianna ya lo sabia, ese era su objetivo, hacerle saber a la rubia que ella le pertenecía y siempre sería asi.

HeMo veia la entrada de su casa, también esperando por la latina, queria que en verdad supiera, cuanto le habia costado sobrevivir sin ella ese tiempo, queria que supiera que siempre habia pensado en ella, y por eso habia actuado como lo hacia…..pues era por ella, sentía que las fuerzas le fallaban, no resistiría mucho.

La latina conducía lo mas rápido que podía, esquivando coches una y otra vez, estaba tan bien, esa noche le tocaba quedarse en su casa, mientras Dianna se quedaba en la propia, tambien tenia que mantener en buenas condiciones su casa. Y exactamente esa noche Heather la habia llamado, y no en las mejores condiciones…..cabe señalar.

Mientras, la ojiverde, conducía a su respectivo destino, no importaba lo que pasara, ese mensaje la shockeo, y no supo ni como salió apenas lo escuchó, eso parecia una despedida de parte de la morena, estaba confusa, amaba a Lea…..pero ahora…..tambien a Naya. En esos momentos la sangre fluia de manera extremadamente rapida, no sabia con exactitud que tanta era su adrenalina, pero una vida sin Lea….no quería imaginarsela.

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,**_Es la una y cuarto, estoy algo ebria _**and I need you now.**_y te necesito ahora_

**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.**_Dije que no vendría, pero he perdido todo el control y te necesito ahora_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_Y no se como estar sin ti, te necesito ahora_

El hecho de que ambas chicas estaban ebrias era mas que obvio, el modo de hablar y la poca coherencia en sus oraciones las delataban. Dianna llegó al edificio de la diva, y se dirigió hacia el vigilante

-buenas noches-estaba agitada, pero no importaba asi tuviera que correr por donde fuera para llegar con Lea, sentia una punzada en el corazón, algo malo le pasaba y de eso estaba segura

-buenas noches señorita Agron, tenia tiempo que no pasaba por aca-saludó amablemente el señor

-esta Lea…..me marcó, pero no sé si esta aca, o en otro lugar-estaba preocupada, y se le notaba

-bueno, llegó hace varias horas y no ha…..-no dejó que terminara y se dirigió hacia el departamento de la morena, aplastó el botón del ascensor, pero no se abría, en lo que ella sintió como una eternidad, asi que se echó a correr por las escaleras, el problema era que su departamento, estaba unos cuantos pisos arriba…..

Naya llegaba al edifico en donde vivia Heather, y entraba con una simple señal de saludo al portero que asentía al saludo, corria por las escaleras, pues ella ni recordó el ascensor, le marcaba a la rubia, pero esta no contestaba, al llegar fuera de su puerta tocó y tocó pero no hubo respuesta

**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**_Si, prefiero lastimarme, que no sentir nada en absoluto_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**_Es la una y cuarto, estoy sola y te necesito ahora_**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_Y dije que no llamaría, pero estoy algo ebrio y te necesito ahora_

Querian tirar la puerta, y llegar a donde estaba su chica, pero todo parecia estar en su contra. Dianna pudo abrir la puerta de entrada con una patada, con una fuerza que no supo ni de donde sacó, pero no habia señales de la morena, busco por el resto del departamento, se dirigió a las habitaciones, empezando por la habitación de Lea, que intentaba abrir pero estaba trabada…

Naya tocaba, pero nadie abria, tuvo que ir con un vecino de la chica-buenas noches-

-buenas noches señorita Rivera-saludó el hombre, tambien de el ambiente

-podria permitirme pasar por su ventana a la de Heather por favor…..es que no contesta….y….-el señor no la dejó terminar

-claro pasa…..en este ambiente todo se cubre, asi que no tengas cuidado, mas que el no caerte-sonrió el señor, Naya agradeció con la mirada, y se pasó con cuidado al balcón de la rubia, y vio toda la puerta de cristal rota en pequeños pedazos, regados por todo el piso, vio un rastro de sangre desde los vidrios hasta…..

**And I don't know how I can do without,**_Y no se como estar sin ti,_**I just need you now.**_Simplemente te necesito ahora,_**I just need you now.**_Solo te necesito ahora_**Oh baby I need you now**

_Oh nene, te necesito ahora _

Pudo abrirla, por fin pudo abrir esa estupida puerta, para encontrarse con el peor temor de su vida. El espejo echo añicos, tenia pequeños fragmentos con ese color carmesí del liquido vital que le daba vida a su diva. No supo como llegó a su lado, la morena estaba en su cama, recostada con el celular en las manos, con un ultimo mensaje

_I LOVE U MY LADY…..-_era lo unico que podia leer en la pantalla del celular de la morena

-no no no….mi vida por que-la rubia se acercó a su chica, aun respiraba, marcó al numero de emergencias, que en seguida mandaron una ambulancia al edificio, no sin antes, darle unas instrucciones para detener el sangrado

La latina corrió hacia la ojiazul, que estaba recargada contra la pared, y con una gran cantidad de sangre en su ropa-fuck HeMo-la chica sintió su pulso, era muy debil, sacó su celular y como dios la ayudó marcó y pidió una ambulancia, que llegaria un poco de tiempo despues

-llegaste Nay…..-susurró casi imperceptiblemente-te amo N'Nay-perdió el conocimiento, alarmando a la chica, que rompió su propia playera para tratar de detener la hemorragia en las muñecas de la rubia

-no mi amor, por favor resiste-la chica abrazó a la rubia contra su pecho llorando sin parar

····································

_**Queriamos un poco de tragedia? Yo SIP! Y aquí esta! Jaja!, lo siento, pero queria que se intentaran matar XD, veremos ahora que pasa, HeYa 4ever! Achele 4ever! Yo sé que MUCHAS quieren "RiverGron Final", pero no lo sé, mi idea principal era Heya y Achele, pero en el siguiente capitulo, entenderan porque Lea odia tanto a Ryan, y sabran los fantasmas de Heather, y bueno, ya me diran que quieren como final. Ah eso si, tengo final para cualquiera de las dos parejas. por cierto! es un poco freak este capi XD pero esta...bueno jaja**_

_**Canción: Need You Now-Glee Cast Version**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	9. Chapter 9: Yo solo quiero saber

_**NI NAYA NI HEMO NI LAS ACHELE ME PERTENECEN**_

_**Yo Solo Quiero Saber**_

**Solo tu**

**Encuentras lo que quiero**

**Donde yo no encuentro nada**

**Siempre tu**

**Me dices lo que sientes **

**Sin decir ni una palabra**

_-ey Di….eso que viste no fue nada, lo sabes…necesito hablar contigo-la diva veia los ojos de la rubia, sabia que le dolia eso, pero queria que supiera que a quien amaba era a ella_

_-para que? Para que ahora sepa que estas con ella?-ambas chicas estaban fuera del camerino de las HeYa, Lea habia salido en cuento Di salió_

_-no…..-la morena la detuvo antes de que avanzara-para que sepas que termine con Cory…..le dije que te amaba a ti-la miró a los ojos, los ojos de la rubia tenian un brillo especial, pero a la vez se veia la confusión_

_-porque le dirias algo asi? El te cuidaba, era perfecto para la prensa-la rubia suspiró-amo a Naya, ella no merece que le haga algo asi-_

_-lo sé, se que la amas y que eres una persona tan pura que no le harias daño, pero…..entiendeme Di, yo te amo, no quiero perderte…se que hice mal todo desde un principio…pero, estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien, de buscar un poco de hilacion en todo esto, Ryan ya no puede dañarme mas, ni impedir que sea feliz, ya no lo permitiré-la morena trataba de expresarse correctamente_

_-Ryan?, el que tiene que ver en esto?-preguntó extrañada-de una vez te digo, que si piensas tomarlo a el como excusa, estas perdiendo tu tiempo-respiró profundamente-me voy, no quiero hablar contigo, solo estas haciendo que me decia cada vez mas por Naya-comenzó a caminar_

_-solo….quiero saber si la amas como me amas a mi….si ahora que estas con ella olvidaste todo lo que hubo entre nosotras-Lea la detuvo con aquellas palabras-dime si en serio es tanta tu decision por ella….que la amas mas que a mi-_

**Y hoy que el tiempo ya ha pasado**

**Y alguien mas has encontrado**

**Dime si él te ve**

**Como yo te soñé**

_-Nay, estamos solas, ellas hablaran…..y yo quiero hablar contigo-la ojiazul vio hacia la latina que le daba la espalda_

_-no lo necesito Heather-la morena volteo a verla-mira…..no entiendo de que quieres hablar, yo ya te dije que estoy con Di, ella es mi fuerza, esta reconstruyendo todo lo que tu destruiste dentro de mi-la morena suspiró-haz lo que se te de la gana, pero deja ya de lastimarme-la vio directo a los ojos-pero mas que nada, deja de lastimarte a ti misma-le tomo la mano-te amo Heather y eso siempre será, pero ahora tambien a Di-_

_Sus miradas se encontraban, la rubia la veia con algo tan indescifrable para la latina que esta respondia con una mirada extrañada._

_-termine con Taylor…..lo termine y estoy dispuesta a luchar por ti-Naya se quedo estática, en serio habia dicho eso?. Aunque, habia esperado tanto por eso….que hoy no lo sentia con la misma intensidad_

_-te das cuenta de lo que nos has hecho?-preguntó Naya con tono dolido_

_-no entiendo-Heather se sentia confundida, pensó que tal vez Naya se iria con ella, despues de todo eso era lo que la latina tanto tiempo le pidió_

_-con tus actitudes, lograste que me enamorara de Dianna, en otra ocasión, esto que me dices, me hubiera sacado el corazón, me hubiera hecho la persona mas feliz del mundo, pero ahora…..me creas confusión, me creas tantos sentimientos, incluso seguridad de tenerte…..pero no lo que esperabas, no hay __**"fireworks"**__ alrededor de ti, no hay luces, ni hay nada que me haga sentir emoción…..destruiste lo poco o nada que teniamos, destruiste el sentimiento mas fuerte que he sentido en mi vida…el amor que te tenia a ti, ahora no quieras que con un lo siento y un volvamos a intentarlo se componga todo y yo salte a tus brazos-la latina exhaló con fuerza-entiendelo Heather! Amo a Di y tu…..pasaste a segundo plano-caminó a la puerta, tomó la perilla y la giró_

_-dime si ella te ve….como yo te vi, dime si te ve como aquel angel que llegó a salvarla de la oscuridad….tu no conoces todo mi pasado Naya, sabes lo fundamental, Beyoncé, practicas de baile desde los tres años, todo lo que dije en las entrevistas…..pero no sabes lo que fue crecer en ese maldito hogar en donde lo unico que importaban eran los prejuicios, no sabes nada como para juzgar lo que hice con Taylor…..me salvaste Nay, sin ni siquiera saberlo te convertiste en mi motor para seguir…..en mi ángel….en mi todo, ahora solo quiero saber….-las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos celestes _

**Yo solo quiero saber**

**Si a veces piensas en mi**

**Si me abrazas al dormir**

**Aunque no este junto a ti**

**Yo solo quiero saber**

**Porque no siento tu piel**

**Si todo ya esta perdido**

**Debo olvidarme de ti**

_-me necesitas Di? Me necesitas o al menos piensas en mi? Todo lo que vivimos no pudiste simplemente olvidarlo, no pudiste echar a la basura todos nuestros recuerdos! Tu eres lo mas importante para mi…..no sabes lo que ha sido todo este tiempo sin ti, no hago mas que pensar en ti todo el tiempo, no sabes todo….todo lo que significas para mi….tu ni siquiera te imaginas lo que he sufrido estos meses sin ti….-queria seguir hablando, pero las lagrimas comenzaban a caer con mas fuerza_

_-y yo que Lea? Eh? Yo no pude dejar de pensar en ti tampoco! Pero no sabes cuanto me lastimaste al irte y dejarme! No tienes idea de lo que sentia al verte con Cory como la pareja perfecta, la que el mundo veia como mas que lógica, daban Finchel? Porque no tambien Monchel-la rubia no lloraba, hablaba con coraje, y ya comenzaba a saber como ser insensible ante Lea_

_-eso no es cierto! Ni siquiera pude acostarme con él!-_

_-claro, porque te acostaste con HeMo!-ambas gritaban, se reclamaban la una a la otra lo que habian hecho_

_-y que! Tu te acostabas con Naya desde antes!-gritó sin darse cuenta de lo que decia, esa información no habia salido nunca de la boca de ninguna de las RiverGron-no me vengas a hacer ese tipo de comentarios que no tienes ningun derecho! Un dia despues de que rompimos, es mas esa misma noche te acostaste con ella cierto? No esperaste siquiera para ver como iban a ir las cosas! Corriste y te refugiaste en sus brazos! Yo no pude Dianna, no pude acostarme con nadie hasta despues de estos seis meses e incluso estos ultimos tres junto a Cory, cuando vi que no tenia caso seguir con ese estupido juego de serte fiel….pues no era correspondida-Lea se comenzaba a tranquilizar, dandose cuenta de todo lo que habia dicho-se que no te di la seguridad para estar conmigo, yo misma no tenia la seguridad de seguir contigo….pero algo si te digo, jamás nadie, ha ocupado, ni ocupará mi corazón como lo has hecho tu-_

**Solo tu**

**Alteras mis sentidos como se te da la gana**

**Fue mi error**

**No supe darte todo lo que tu necesitabas**

_-que es lo que sientes por ella Naya?-la latina habia detenido su trayecto en cuanto escuchó las palabras de la ojiazul_

_-mucho HeMo, siento mucha gratitud, por toda la retención que me ha dado, siento cariño, siento amor Heather, sabes que no te miento, y si…..me enamoré de ella-la morena se acercó a Heather, la cual la vio directo a los ojos_

_-que sientes por mi?-Heather la miraba atentamente, observando como la chica abria y cerraba la boca una y otra vez tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a aquella pregunta_

**Yo solo quiero saber**

**Si a veces piensas en mi**

**Si me abrazas al dormir**

**Aunque no este junto a ti**

**Yo solo quiero saber**

**Porque no siento tu piel**

**Si todo ya esta perdido**

**Debo olvidarme de ti**

_-Lea….no tiene caso seguir hablando-la rubia queria evitar que todo terminara peor_

_-que sientes por mi Di…..es mas, aun sientes algo por mi?-preguntó la morena_

_-claro que si Lea….siento cosas por ti…..pero esas cosas ya las estoy comenzando a sobre llevar, ya no me duele tanto aquí-dijo posando una mano sobre su propio pecho-cuando estas con alguien mas, Naya me ha ayudado a reconstruir las ruinas que dejaste tu-suspiró-te amo Lea, eso sigue intacto, pero no quiere decir que siga detrás de tu amor todo el tiempo-la observó y tomó su mano-traté de ser feliz, y Naya me hizo las cosas mas faciles-_

_-pero Di….me estas diciendo que esto ya no tiene solución? Que lo que sentias por mi desapareció?-las lagrimas de Lea comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas, estaba hecha pedazos, sus ojos no tenian ese brillo que tanto amaba, sus ojos estaban muertos, podia jurar que esa mirada transmitia su alma haciendose añicos, Dianna la observó, verla tan sensible, tan humana, tan rota, tan…..destrozada, le llenaba el alma de dolor, un dolor que no era capaz de sanar ni siquiera con un te quiero de Naya, verla en esa posición, mostrando su lado humano, su lado sentimental, como siempre, solo con ella, la hacia replantearse, todo dentro de ella misma, casi dandole "reiniciar" a su mente y a todo su ser._

_-mucho Heather…..tambien siento mucho por ti…..pero entiendeme, jugaste conmigo….me utilizaste para tenerme a tu antojo y conveniencia, me utilizabas cual cobija para calentarte-se colocó a su altura-no puedo borrar todo esto, pero tampoco puedo permitir que me hagas….que nos hagas mas daño-suspiró reteniendo las lagrimas-te amo, tu lo sabes, pero ahora, pienso en mi…..-_

_-te amo Naya-la rubia la interrumpió-no jugue contigo, en todo caso, Taylor fue el juguete-suspiró mientras sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir y la observó directo a los ojos, tratando de que entendiera un poco del desastre que era su vida_

_-no me vengas con eso de nuevo, ya no quiero mas mentiras-se levantó_

**Yo solo quiero saber**

**Si a veces piensas en mi**

**Si me abrazas al dormir**

**Aunque no este junto a ti**

**Yo solo quiero saber**

**Porque aún siento tu piel**

**Si todo ya esta perdido**

**Debo olvidarme de ti**

_-debo….sacarte de mi vida?-preguntó Lea-si es asi, prefiero arrancar todo de raiz-agregó_

_-no entiendo que significa eso-dijo Dianna_

_-debo terminar con todo, olvidarme de ti, sacarte de mi….y sacar a Glee de mi vida-la morena comenzaba a caminar, pero se detuvo en seco, regresando a una inmóvil Dianna que se habia perdido en el comentario-no necesito mas, si no te tengo a ti-le dio un beso, que para la rubia, sabia a despedida, a una despedida que era mas que eso_

_-no hay vida sin ti Naya, se feliz, ve y sonrie con ella, que te haga todo lo que yo no pude-la rubia suspiró-voy a olvidarme de ti, tal vez no de la mejor forma, pero te sacaré de aquí-la rubia señaló su corazón para luego, simplemente abandonar el lugar dejando a la morena de una pieza_

_**·····························**_

_**Y esto es un flash back! Glee se terminará? Logicamente no lo diré, igual esto es un fanfic XD**_

_**Canción: Yo solo quiero saber-Daniel Dayz, Mané de la Parra & **__**Joe Demikeli**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	10. Chapter 10:My Love Take My Breath Away

_**NI NAYA NI HEATHER NI LAS ACHELE ME PERTENECEN**_

_**MY LOVE…..TAKE MY BREATH AWAY…**_

"**Watching every motion**

_Viendo cada movimiento_

**In my foolish lover****'****s game**

_En mi absurdo juego del amor_

**On this endless ocean**

_En este oceano interminable_

**Finally lovers know no shame"**

_Finalmente los amantes no saben de vergüenza_

_Era facil el hacer memoria y recordar las cosas mas felices. Y sin duda las habia vivido con Dianna, pero….porque sentia eso?. Di la hacia feliz, Di la comprendia, Di __**la amaba**__ pero entonces porque estar en esa situación era tan difícil? Porque aun ponia el "nada" antes del todo. Dianna le dio todo. Heather nada mas lo veia a su conveniencia. No le costó enamorarse de esa chica, sus recuerdos siempre seria algo de lo mas lindo para ella. Pensaba que Dianna pasaba por lo mismo, la conocia tanto, que hasta podria jurar que estaba pensando lo mismo en ese mismo instante._

_···································_

_-vamos, si si si!-la latina parecia niña pequeña, tomada de la mano de la rubia-dale Di, que sea esta-señaló la pelicula que habia elegido_

_-no tenias algo mas sadico? Hannibal Lecter o algo asi?-preguntó ironicamente la chica al ver la pelicula_

_-es Anthony Hopkins….so….-Naya alzó los hombros, Di le dio un pequeño empujon_

_-en serio vida, llevate otra, con la cual podamos comer sin necesidad de ver cosas….asi-dijo señalando la pelicula, "el Rito" no es precisamente lo que Dianna tenia en mente, le gustaba Anthony Hopkins, a quien no, pero no en ese tipo de peliculas, mas cuando habia comida de por medio_

_-OK OK, pero entonces no se que podamos llevar-vio alrededor, demasiadas peliculas, Dianna observó la cara de su chica, estaba algo desilusionada_

_-amor, tengo esa peli en casa, el punto de venir aca es que lleves peliculas nuevas, que no tengamos, para poder verlas y emocionarnos, tu sabes-la latina asintió, escogió tres peliculas distintas, y Di estaba feliz, porque ahora su novia sonreia-esas?-_

_-si, Actividad Paranormal 4, Hotel Transylvania y…..Twilight: Breaking Dawn part II-la chica se las mostró, a Dianna solo le llamó la atención la segunda, pero Naya se veia tan linda que prefirió dejarlo asi_

_·······································_

"**Turning and returning**

_Girando y regresando_

**To some secret place inside**

_A algun lugar secreto interior_

**Watching in slow motion**

_Viendo en camara lenta_

**As you turn around and say"**

_Como giras alrededor y dices_

_-bla bla bla bla-decia Naya, viendo la pelicula mientras Dianna descansaba sobre sus piernas, y peinaba su cabello_

_-no te entiendo, para que querias esa pelicula, si solo ibas a estar burlandote-la rubia veia la pelicula y a Naya intercalando la mirada_

_-no estoy burlandome, solo trato de darle un toque gracioso-_

_-cielo…..la pelicula es de terror, como va a ser graciosa?-dijo la chica hacia la morena_

_-OK OK, perdon por no ser graciosa-fingió estar enojada, Dianna se levantó y se puso a su altura, la morena sonrió al ver la cara que habia puesto-OK, esa carita me mata-dijo sonriendo revoleando los ojos_

_-eres graciosa-la vio directo a los ojos-eres hermosa-agregó, situandose sobre ella-eres preciosa….y te amo-susurró besando sus labios, la latina sonrió en el beso, lo quisiera o no, esa chica se habia ganado de una manera muy facil una gran parte de su corazon_

"**Take my breath away**

_Dejame sin respiración_

**Take my breath away"**

_Dejame sin respiración_

_-i love you too Lady-contestó sonriendo, la otra chica volvió a besarla. La pelicula habia quedado olvidada, igual que aquella comida hecha en casa. Igual que las prendas que comenzaban a sobrar, y pronto terminaron en el suelo, o cualquier otro lugar donde pudieran caer._

_······························_

_-wow wow wow, no me digas que eso lo has cocinado tu-dijo la rubia abrazando a la chica por detrás, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura y dando un beso en el cuello y otro en la mejilla_

_-pues, aunque no lo creas….asi es-sonrió orgullosa la latina revolviendo lo recien salido-no soy muy buena cocinando comida vegana pero….-dejó __**esas**__ palabras al aire_

_-me sorprende que siendo carnivora comas lo mismo que yo-la trajo mas contra su cuerpo, sabia que la latina lo hacia por ella-me encantas Nay-susurró, con lo que pensó Naya, la voz mas sexy que habia escuchado_

_-lo sé-dijo entre risas, la rubia mordió sutilmente su cuello obteniendo un sonoro gemido de la chica, para luego pasar su lengua por el mismo sector, logrando el mismo efecto. La morena se volteo atrapando el cuello de la rubia entre sus brazos, mientras esta se abrazo de su cintura. Atrapó el labio inferior de la latina besandolo y mordiendolo sutilmente. _

"**Watching i keep waiting **

_Viendo que me mantengo esperando_

**Still anticipating love**

_Aun anticipando amor_

**Never hestitating to become**

_Nunca vacilando a llegar_

**The fated ones"**

_Al unico destino_

_-llegaremos tarde Di-susurró sin detener su accion_

_-no seria la primera vez-dijo del mismo modo, cargó a la morena que se aferró a su cuello, para sentarla sobre la mesa, tirando algunas cosas_

_································_

_Ahora ambas cantando aquella canción, que seria el primer dueto entre ellas, estaban juntas en el estudio, sabian que si se veian frente a frente seria mucho mas sencillo y tendrian un mejor resultado. Naya ocupaba su posición, tomando sus audifonos, mientras Dianna se colocaba junto a ella. Nikki veia a ambas con sorpresa, el sentimiento que transmitian era especial, Naya estaba a punto de romper en lagrimas, Dianna respiraba profundo. La latina veia al techo, reteniendo la humedad de sus ojos, la rubia por su parte, cerraba los ojos intentando lo mismo._

"**Turning and returning**

_Girando y regresando_

**To some secret place to cry**

_A algún lugar secreto a llorar_

**Watching in slow motion**

_Viendo en camara lenta_

**As you turn to me and say**

_Como vuelves a mi y dices_

**My love**

_Mi amor_

**Take my breath away"**

_Dejame sin respiracion_

_Naya expresaba lo que sentia de la mejor manera, cantando. Veia a la rubia como si quisera decirle que lo sentia, de verdad sentia la canción, pero mas que nada la sentia a ella. La amaba y era real. La rubia la conocia tambien que le sonrió en el momento en que se sumó a la cancion_

_Dianna sentia las lagrimas traicionarla y salir sin su permiso, agachó la mirada, no queria que Naya la viera asi. No se arrepentia de lo que tenian. Era demasiado fuerte como para arrepentirse de algo asi. Naya la veia sorprendida, su lady lloraba y no podia correr a abrazarla._

"**Through the hourglass i saw you**

_A través del reloj de arena te veo_

**In time you slipped away**

_En el tiempo deslizandote lejos_

**When the mirror crashed, called you**

_Cuando el espejo se estrelló, te llamé_

**And turned to hear you say"**

_Y volví a escucharte decir_

_Naya se movia un poco mas hacia ella, sabia que Nikki no sabia todo lo del show de la vida de ambas, asi que solo queria sentirla cerca, hacerle saber que tenia su mano para retenerla. Sabia lo que sufria, lo confundida que podia estar. Ella misma se sentia asi. Como siempre, ambas se sentian. Di vio la intencion de la morena, acercandose tambien unos centimetros mas. _

"**If only for today**

_Si solo por hoy_

**I am unafraid"**

_Estoy sin temor_

_La rubia tomó la mano de la morena, timidamente, apenas como un roce calido, no la tocaba al 100%, solo caricias superficiales, sin perder el hilo de la canción, la veia a los ojos, Naya tomaba el microfono para concentrarse mas, mientras con la otra, seguia acariciando a la rubia, que ya comenzaba a detener el llanto, sin razon aparente._

"**Take my breath away**

_Dejame sin respiracion_

**Take my breath away"**

_Dejame sin respiracion_

_La voz de ambas se acoplaba a la perfección, sus miradas se fundian, de manera perfecta, si fuera posible, harian el mejor color de ojos. La latina hizo mas notorio el agarre. La rubia apretó suavemente su mano._

_······································_

"**Watching every motion**

_Viendo cada movimiento_

**In my foolish lover****'****s game**

_En mi absurdo juego del amor_

**Haunted by the noción**

_Encantada por la nocion_

**Somewhere there****'****s a love in flames"**

_De que en alguna parte hay un amor en llamas_

_El rodaje estaba en la mesa. Todos estaban en medio del salón, bailando, mientras Santana y Quinn cantaban frente a ellos. Quinn se puso de pie, y como si de un iman se tratara, el cuerpo de Santana era atraido hacia ella, aferrandose a su cintura, al verla de pie, y busco en los ojos de alguno de los presentes, confirmara ello. _

"**Turning and returning**

_Girando y regresando_

**To some secret place inside**

_A algún lugar secreto interior_

**Watching in slow motion**

_Viendo en camara lenta_

**As you turn my way and say"**

_Como vuelves a mi camino y dices_

_Por un momento se olvido de la escena, cantaba con una sonrisa, mientras apretaba un poco la cintura de la chica. El director le dijo atraves del apuntador, que volteara hacia HeMo que ahora estaba como Brittany, y asi lo hizo. El ver la expresión, tan espontánea el "i love U" tan sincero, le guiñó el ojo._

_El tema comenzaba terminar, pero la latina no se separó de la rubia, se sentia comoda. Como aquella vez en el estudio, como aquella vez que tuvieron su primera cita. _

"**Take my breath away**

_Dejame sin respiracion _

**My love**

_Mi amor_

**Take my breath away**

_Dejame sin respiracion _

**My love, Take my breath away**

_Mi amor, dejame sin respiracion _

**Take my breath away**

_Dejame sin respiracion _

**My love****…****.Take my breath away"**

_Mi amor__…__.dejame sin respiracion _

_El performance terminó, la escena cortó, todos se felicitaron entre si, y Di le dio un beso en la mejilla a la latina, que sonrió como tonta enamorada. Porque eso era. Una loca enamorada._

······························

_**Esto es un flashback! Otro a decir verdad XD Y preparense para lo que pasará despues…..Chan chan chan i LOVE Rivergron(Quinntana) creo que Ryan fue MUY estupido por darle fin a Brittana, se ganó mi odio, pero...I DO por dios mori cuando vi a mis dos amores en la misma cama despues de...en fin, muchas gracias por leer**_

_**Canción: Take My Breath Away- Naya Rivera Ft. Dianna Agron(Glee Cast Version)**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	11. Chapter 11:She's The Best Thing

_**NI NAYA NI HEATHER NI LAS ACHELE ME PERTENECEN**_

_**SHE´S THE BEST THING….THAT´S EVER BEEN MINE**_

**You were in college **

_Estabas en el colegio_

**Working part time**

_Trabajando medio tiempo_

**Waiting tables**

_De mesero_

Todo se sentia raro. Era raro. Suspiraba y aun no se creia todo lo que pasó. Se sentia en una nube en la que flotaba y no tenia los pies en la tierra. Se veia en el espejo, ya habia pasado mas de dos semanas. Pero seguia siendo increible. Aun sentia el sedante correr por sus venas, a causa del shock tan fuerte que vivió. Tenia que ir al plató, si no iba…..eran el inicio de las grabaciones de la cuarta temporada y Ryan la mataria. Necesitaba estar mejor que nunca. Necesitaban estar mejor que nunca, sabia que Dianna estaba igual de afectada. Aun no entendia como Ryan era tan desalmado y buscaba, como si nada, a la "nueva Rachel". terminó de arreglarse y salió directo al plató. Tenia que grabar, tenia que sentir. Al llegar vio a sus compañeros en circulo, de regreso de aquel break que a todos le sentó de maravilla, inclusive a ella la mejoró un poco. Dianna estaba mas distante, en su mundo como siempre. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-que tal?-habia un poco de incomodidad-como has estado?-

-bien….lo normal….pienso yo-dijo suspirando-me extrañas?-preguntó acariciando la mano que la morena posaba junto a ella

-muchisimo-admitió poniendo su otra mano encima de la de Dianna

-HeMo….como esta?-preguntó sintiendo a Naya suspirar

-no hemos hablado mucho, pero por lo que se esta bien…..con su familia-habló

-ya-

-y Lea?-

-igual…..en NY, con Jgroff y su familia, no podria estar en mejor lugar-suspiró

**Left a small town,**

_Dejaste un pequeño pueblo_

**Never looked back**

_Nunca miraste atras_

-sabes que estaria mejor…..-comenzó a hablar

-no Nay….ella es feliz alla….esta con su familia, al igual que HeMo-contestó

-me duele sabes?….obvio sabes-agregó a su propio comentario-no quiero otra Britt….mi Britt estaba bien conmigo-dijo suspirando-son tres años con HeMo…..mas de 2 enamorada de ella….y mas de 2 acostandome con ella-volvió a suspirar-no quiero a nadie en su lugar….no lo necesito, la necesito a ella-

-lo sé…..tampoco quiero una nueva Rachel-

-perfectamente estarias alla con ella….Quinn no tiene escenas hasta dentro de unos dias-

-ojala….pero sabes que Ryan exige que estemos todos, tengamos o no escenas-suspiró

-tengo que cantar a Britt…..pero con otra Britt enfrente….no voy a poder grabar sin llorar, por tan solo ver a la otra ahí…..en _su _lugar-Dianna tomó su mano y la besó, sabia por lo que su amiga pasaba y no le gustaba

-Quinn siempre puede volverse gay-susurró, haciendo sonreir a la morena

-no me gusta el guion, para mi Brittana es intocable, y con esto, nuestro _amoroso_ productor se ganara mas de un enemigo…odio que hiciera _Break Up_- dijo suspirando

-ya lo se…..pero ten fe que todo se arreglará-

-ajam…..con Bram de por medio, lo dudo-la miró-igual no va a ser HeMo quien este ahí-

-aunque lo desearias, aun cuando Brittana acabe….siempre regresan-dijo dandole animos

-tienes razon….son almas gemelas….siempre regresan a donde pertenecen-dijo con una media sonrisa

·································

La grabacion comenzaba, Naya aclaraba su garganta. Nikki la veia por el cristal, la veia mal, se le notaba a kilometros.

-estas segura Naya-preguntó hacia la chica, que solo asintió-lo siento….me enteré-dijo con una sonrisa melancolica

-estoy bien…..solo dale play-no quiso seguir hablando, eso solo provocaba que las lagrimas quieran salir. La música comenzó….ella cantaba con demasiado sentimiento

**I was a flight risk with**

_Yo era una voladora arriesgada_

**The fear of fallin****'**

_Con miedo a caer_

Era totalmente cierto….le daba miedo caer, se sentia sola….desnuda e indefensa sin HeMo

**Wondering why we**

_Preguntandose porque _

**Bother with love if it**

_Nos molestamos en amar _

**Never lasts**

_Si nunca dura_

Ahí estaba de nuevo…..que tino el de poner las canciones como si estuvieran escritas para ella. Suspiró y sintió…..sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Lloraba porque la amaba…..lloraba por que la extrañaba. Porque, inevitablemente, la necesitaba. Recordaba lo que habia pasado despues de aquel incidente.

_Flash Back_

_Los paramedicos llevaban a la rubia, y morena, en distintos escenarios, pero con el mismo objetivo. Ambas chicas, tomaron taxi hacia el hospital, iban al mismo hospital, y eso era totalmente muy bueno. Al llegar Naya iba sin habla, sin siquiera estar enfocada. Estaba en estado estatico, Dianna estaba igual….la diferencia era que ella estaba consciente de lo que hacia. Naya se tiró sobre la rubia, no dejaban que se la llevara._

_-no!, la van a lastimar….la van a lastimar, ella odia el dolor….no le pongan eso….la lastimaran!-los paramedicos la querian apartar, pero tenia una fuerza irreconocible_

_-Nay!…..Naya…..calmate-la rubia la tomó por la cintura jalandola, de sobra esta decir que Lea ya estaba tras las puertas. Un paramedico se acercó con una jeringa-odia las inyecciones-susurró la rubia, para luego sentir a Naya caer, en sus brazos._

_······························_

_La luz del foco daba directamente en sus ojos no tenia ni idea de lo que sucedia. Miró hacia un costado de ella y vio a Dianna dormida, con sus piernas recogidas, y abrazandolas sobre su pecho_

_-Di….-la llamó despacio-estas bien?-preguntó_

_-si Nay-se despaviló un poco-estas mejor?-_

_-HeMo-decia mientras intentaba pararse_

_-tranquila…..ella esta bien-dijo sonriendo-esta estable-_

_-y Lea?-preguntó preocupada por la chica de su chica_

_-si….ambas estan bien-dijo sonriendo-ven aquí-la latina se acercó a ella y se acostó en su regazo-te quiero pequeña-susurró_

_-y yo a ti Di-_

**I say can you believe it?**

_Dije: ¿puedes creerlo?_

**As we****'****re lying on a couch**

_Mientras estabamos recostadas en un sofá_

_-debemos hacer algo-dijo suspirando-no podemos dejar las cosas asi-_

_·····································_

_-me voy por mi….necesito pensar, y contigo aquí…..-la rubia de ojos azules preparaba sus maletas-mi mamá y mi papá estan esperándome-camino hacia ella-te amo Nay….mas de lo que ambas queremos y esperamos-susurró-piensa que quieres…..que necesitas, y luego hablaremos-le dio un beso cargado de amor y ternura_

_-perdon por interrumpir-habló Lea-nos habla el patron HeMo-avisó, las tres chicas salieron y Dianna ya las esperaba, las cuatro se dirigieron a la oficina de Ryan, aunque solo le hablaba a dos de ellas_

_-se puede saber que rayos pasa por su cabeza!-grito apenas las vio, ni siquiera habian entrado a la oficina del productor, agarrandolas en pleno camino, con sus managers al lado-saben lo que me ha costado pagar todo esto para que no salgan este sin numeros de idioteces de ustedes?-su tono seguia siendo alto y alterado-mi Cast no puede estar dando este tipo de noticias!-ambas chicas suspiraron-diganme algo!-_

_-que quieres oir?-preguntó Heather_

_-que lo sentimos?…..-comenzó Lea-sabes que Ryan….dejate de idioteces, tenemos que irnos-dijo con seguridad-OH! Por ordenes tuyas por supuesto, las cuales ni siquiera tuviste los pantalones de darlas en persona-dijo con ironia-no tenemos tiempo para perderlo contigo-_

_-es que son estupidas acaso?-preguntó levantando la voz de nuevo-no ven que todo esta arruinado por su culpa?-_

_-que arruinamos? Tu economia?-preguntó con ironia la ojiazul-no me hagas reir-_

_-que lo sepas que tu madre se enterará de esto-la amenazó_

_-crees que le tiene miedo a su madre? Ya es mayorcita para eso-intervino Naya_

_-preguntale-ordenó hacia la latina, que volteo hacia la rubia y esta solo desvió la mirada_

_-really?-preguntó sorprendida_

_-jaja! Nayita Nayita, como se nota que no sabes nada del pasado de la rubia-comentó con saña el manager de HeMo_

_-que?-preguntó aun sorprendida_

_-no te atrevas-lo cortó Heather apenas vio que abrió la boca-callate-susurró_

_-no sabias que HeMo tiene ya un historial con chicas? Y que eso a su madre no le hace la menor gracia? Que le obligo a "sentir" cosas por Taylor para que…..-_

_-callate Ryan!-gritó Lea-no tienes el derecho de exponer todo sobre ella-dijo acercandose, retandolo_

_-que? Piensas que tengo miedo?-dijo soberbiamente el productor_

_-no….digo a la prensa no le molestaria en nada saber que a HeMo la obligaste a firmar tu estupido contrato de "no chicas en mi cama"-dijo sonriendo ironicamente-o que a mi me amenazaste…..amenazaron-dijo viendo tambien a su manager-con destruir la carrera de Dianna si no la terminaba…..me obligaste a andar con Cory….todo por tu maldito egoismo y tu maldito dinero-ya para estas alturas las lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas-me destruiste la vida….hiciste que dejara a la mujer que amo….y te atreves a decirme todo esto?-suspiró, Dianna y Naya seguian en shock-deberas ir buscando, en serio, a otra Rachel-caminó hacia la salida_

_-regresaras?-preguntó Ryan preocupado….escuchandolo asi, era algo horrendo_

_-como si te importara-murmuró_

_-buscare otra Rachel….-comenzó-pero tu puesto seguira intacto-avisó_

_-tampoco tengo nada que hacer aquí-dijo la ojiazul, uniendose a Lea_

_-Heth….-intentó decir Naya_

_-luego…..estemos lejos un tiempo….despues te diré todo lo que quieras saber-susurró para luego, ambas, salir del plató_

_······························_

**The moment i could see it**

_El momento en que pude verlo_

**Yes, yes, i can see it now**

_Si, si, ahora puedo verlo_

La morena cantaba con demasiado sentimiento, Nikki nunca habia visto a Naya cantar de esa manera. Aunque las lagrimas avisaban que nada estaba bien.

**Do you remember, **

_¿lo recuerdas?_

**We were sitting there by the water**

_Estabamos sentadas junto al agua_

**You put your arm **

_Pusiste tu brazo_

**Around me for the first time**

_Alrededor de mi por primera vez_

Naya miró hacia un costado, la puerta se abria, y daba paso a una acelerada Heather, su respiracion era agitada. Se sorprendió, demasiado, pero sabia que la mejor manera de decir lo que sentia era cantando. La miró, la miró el resto de la cancion, y si hubiera podido….el resto de su vida.

**You made a rebel of a **

_Hiciste una rebelde_

**Careless man****'****s careful daughter**

_A la hija cuidadosa de un hombre descuidado_

**You are the best thing **

_Eres lo mejor _

**that****'****s ever been mine**

_que he tenido_

Heather tambien lloraba….lloraba porque sabia que esa cancion iba para ella. Sonreia. Naya la observaba, aun no podia creer que estuviera ahí. _"te amo" _simuló con sus labios, la latina se quito los audifonos, no los necesitaba, cantaria como nunca, con solo ver a Heather ahí.

**Flashforward and**

_Mas adelante _

**We****'****re taking on the**

_Nos estamos enfrentando_

**World together**

_Al mundo juntas_

**And there is a drawer of my things**

_Y hay un cajon con mis cosas_

**At your place**

_En tu casa_

La rubia sonreia, al igual que la rubia que estaba detrás de aquel cristal viendo a la Naya autentica, a la sentimental. Hizo una seña a HeMo, si el secreto para que Naya cantara asi, era tener a HeMo ahí presente mientras grababa, no se opondria. La ojiazul entró y caminó hacia Naya. Quedando frente a ella.

**You learned my secrets**

_Aprendiste mis secretos_

**And you figured out**

_Y averiguaste _

**Why i****'****m guarded**

_Porque soy tan cautelosa_

**You said we****'****ll never**

_Dijiste que nunca_

**Make my parents mistakes**

_Cometeriamos los errores de mis padres_

HeMo observaba a la latina, y la misma le devolvia la mirada, llena de amor, de ternura. Sostuvo su mano, Naya no necesitaba leer la letra, se la sabia de memoria

**But we****'****ve got bills to pay**

_Pero tenemos facturas que pagar_

**We****'****ve got nothing**

_No tenemos nada_

**Figured out**

_planeado_

Nikki estaba sorprendida, estaban completamente compenetradas, estaba segura de que si HeMo no se sabia la letra, mientras cantara Naya, ella podria hacer perfectamente el play back. Tomó sus manos y las besó, acariciandolas con ternura, la misma que emanaba su mirada.

**When it was hard to take**

_Cuando se hace difícil llevar_

**Yes, yes, this is what**

_Si si, es sobre esto_

**I thought about**

_lo que pensé:_

Sonrió ante la accion de la rubia, Nikki seguia atonita frente a la escena que sus ojos presenciaban. Escuchaba la voz de la latina y estaba impecable, HeMo sonreia, ver a Naya asi en ese estado tan natural, como siempre, solo con ella, y aunque le dolia aceptarlo, tambien con Dianna.

**Do you remember, **

_¿lo recuerdas?_

**We were sitting there by the water**

_Estabamos sentadas junto al agua_

**You put your arm **

_Pusiste tu brazo_

**Around me for the first time**

_Alrededor de mi por primera vez _

···············································

Tenerla enfrente de prácticamente todo el mundo, literalmente, y que tuviera que terminar con ella. Odiaba a Ryan, lo odiaba por destruir Brittana, que era lo que mas la acercaba a Heather frente al mundo. Lo odiaba, porque si bien aun no sabia todo el asunto, hirió a HeMo, de paso a Lea, que se llevó a Dianna.

**You made a rebel of a **

_Hiciste una rebelde_

**Careless man****'****s careful daughter**

_A la hija cuidadosa de un hombre descuidado_

**You are the best thing **

_Eres lo mejor _

**that****'****s ever been mine**

_que he tenido_

Naya estaba sentada a una silla de la persona que mas amaba. Ambas estaban conscientes, e intentaban mantener todo a nivel Brittanico, pero era inevitable que HeMo sonriera por ella y no por Brittany. La conexión entre sus miradas era directa, sin estorbos, tanto Heather como Naya pensaban que, tal vez Brittana terminara por un tiempo, ya que obviamente regresarian, pero en ese mismo instante, comenzaban lo mas importante en sus vidas, a vivir su amor como debian.

**Do you remember all**

_Recuerdas todas_

**The city lights on the water**

_Las luces de la ciudad en el agua_

**You saw me start to**

_Me viste comenzar a_

**Believe for the first time**

_Creer por primera vez_

Las expresiones de Naya eran de tristeza, al igual que las de HeMo, estaban conscientes tambien, de que algo tan importante como lo era Brittana para ellas, estaba siendo suspendido.

**You made a rebel of a **

_Hiciste una rebelde_

**Careless man****'****s careful daughter**

_A la hija cuidadosa de un hombre descuidado_

**You are the best thing **

_Eres lo mejor _

**that****'****s ever been mine**

_que he tenido_

Las lagrimas querian hacer su aparicion, pero aun no era tiempo, sabian exactamente en que momento debian llorar, pero presentian que en ese performance llorarian como en ningun otro.

**And i remember that fight 2:30 a.m.**

_Y recuerdo esa pelea a las 2:30 a.m._

**When everything was sliping **

_Cuando todo se me_

**Right out of our hands **

_Escapa de las manos_

**I ran out criying and**

_Salí corriendo llorando y_

**You followed me out**

_Y tu me seguiste_

**Into street**

_Hasta la calle_

Ya para este entonces la morena tenia unas cuantas lagrimas de fuera. _"damn!"_ pensó la latina al escuchar retumbar en su cabeza la voz de Ryan _"sin mucho sentimiento"_ habia aclarado. Heather sonreia de medio lado. La cancion llegaba a su fin…..las palabras posteriores a la cancion fue lo definitivo para que ambas se derrumbaran. Las lagrimas corrian por las mejillas de HeMo….aunque quisiera retenerlas, no hubiera podido. Las palabras de Santana, dirigidas hacia Brittany, eran totalmente lindas, eran perfectas, pero no para esa estupida ruptura. _"siempre te amare mas a ti"_ fue la promesa de Santana, declarada tambien por Naya. Un _"tambien te amo"_ fue la respuesta perfecta para los odios de la latina. Se acercó a ella, eliminando el espacio de aquella silla acercandose a besar sus labios delicadamente, un beso, que si bien era improvisado, se sentia tan real, para ambos mundos.

··········································

**Braised myself for the goodbye**

_Me prepare para decir adios_

**Cause that****'****s all**

_Porque eso era todo_

**I****'****ve ever know**

_Lo que habia conocido_

**And you took my surprise**

_Me tomaste por sorpresa_

**You said i****'****ll never **

Y me dijiste nunca

**Leave you alone**

_Te dejare sola_

La morena caminaba entre los pasillos del plató, buscando a su rubia de ojos azules, que apenas terminó de rodar la escena salió corriendo del lugar. Ambas sabian que debian hablar. Pero aun tenian miedo, podrian ocultarlo?.

La buscaba en todos lados, entro a su trailer, y la vio en el mueble abrazandose a si misma y sollozando

**You said**

_Dijiste _

**I remember how we**

_Recuerdo como nos_

**Felt sitting by the water**

_Sentiamos sentadas junto al agua_

**And everytime i look **

_Y cada vez que te miro _

**At you is like the first time**

_Es como la primera vez_

Cantó hacia la rubia, cantó solo hacia ella. La ojiazul se vio sorprendida, ante la voz de la morena. Que se acercaba a cortos pasos mientras cantaba.

**I fell in love with a**

_Me enamore de _

**Careless man****'****s careful daughter**

_La hija cuidadosa de un hombre descuidado_

**She is the best thing **

_Ella es lo mejor_

**That****'****s ever been mine**

_Que he tenido_

**Woah OH**

_Woah OH _

Naya volvió a llorar, aun mas fuerte que en escena, esas dos estrofas la hacian sentir todo tan real, porque era real!. Suspiró, la cancion salía entrecortada a causa del llanto.

**You made a rebel of a **

_Hiciste una rebelde_

**Careless man****'****s careful daughter**

_A la hija cuidadosa de un hombre descuidado_

**You are the best thing **

_Eres lo mejor _

**that****'****s ever been mine**

_que he tenido_

Sonreia ante aquellas palabras que tan bien le venian encima. La rubia la observaba, la morena se sentó junto a ella, sin romper el contacto visual.

**Do you believe it?**

_¿puedes creerlo?_

**We****'****re gonna make it now**

_Vamos a hacerlo ahora_

Asintió ante aquella estrofa, ambas lo hicieron de hecho, sonrieron de felicidad, sabian que era lo que surgiria apartir de este momento.

**And i can see it**

_Y puedo verlo_

**I can see it now**

_Ahora puedo verlo_

Se acercó a ella, besandola de nuevo, ahora en su privacidad, en su tan anhelada privacidad, se besaban como correspondia, sabian perfectamente que nada podria separarlas ahora, juntaron sus frentes, preparadas para su platica.

·······································

_**Y de nuevo con esas canciones! Llegan de solo escucharlas en voz de mi amor Naya!, anyway, Mine, sin duda…..una de las mejores canciones.**_

_**Canción: Mine-Naya Rivera Version(Glee Cast Version)**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	12. Chapter 12:Don't SpeakCuz It Hurts

_**NI NAYA NI HEATHER NI LAS ACHELE ME PERTENECEN**_

_**DON´T SPEAK….CAUSE IT HURTS**_

Lea veia fijamente el televisor, tomando un poco de café, no tenia ganas de pensar en cosas complicadas, el zapping la hizo detenerse en FOX, precisamente estaban dando la tercera temporada, sonrió al pensar lo bien que se la habian pasado haciendo esa temporada, estaba cubierta por su cobija, pero igual sentia que algo le faltaba, sin duda era el calor de Dianna, no se habian estado comunicado mucho, pero al menos se preguntaban como estaba la otra. Se suponia que Lea tendria que estar viajando hacia LA, las grabaciones empezaban el Lunes por la mañana, y era Sabado por la noche, tendria que instalarse en su departamento, llamar a los chicos del Cast con una gran sonrisa, y juntarse todos el Domingo por la noche para cenar y divertirse un poco. Suspiró, tan solo pensar en el Glee Cast le provocaba melancolia, eran su familia despues de todo. Jonathan se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó por los hombros, conocia a Lea, era casi su hermana, tal vez su drama esta vez llegó muy lejos, pero la entendia hasta cierto punto. La presión del ambiente puede muchas veces llevar a ese tipo de cosas, mas a personas como ella, que no podian decir tan fácilmente "soy gay" y seguir como si nada. y si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente hubieran tenido el mismo resultado.

-Lea….cariño, se que no quieres escucharme pero….mirate-Jonathan señaló la TV-sonries mas allá de Rachel Berry, sonries porque asi lo deseas-le dio un beso en la cabeza, en cuanto sintió a la morena aferrarse a su cuerpo-no sigas aquí, deja tu orgullo de lado, aunque sea una vez, no digo que hagas lo que Ryan o tu manager te digan, pero al menos….ve y habla con Dianna, ella entendera.…ella te ama-

-la perdí amor….Di se enamoró de Naya, y todo por la maldita culpa de Ryan-dijo entre lagrimas la morena-y por mi maldita culpa-

-no vida, una persona que ama como ella te ama a ti no se olvida aunque te acuestes con la persona mas dulce del mundo, ella te ama todavía, asi como tu la amas a ella, entonces lucha por ella, siempre pensé que Dianna es lo correcto para ti-le dio un abrazo fuerte y Lea le dio un beso en la mejilla.

·····································

-_pasajeros a LA, favor de abordar por la puerta uno-_el parlante sonaba, mientras la chica tomaba sus maletas y tomaba aire llenando sus pulmones completamente, estaba decidida a regresar, tenia que regresar. Atravesó esa puerta que le abriria una montaña rusa de emociones que vivir.

El aterrizaje fue lo mas facil del viaje, teniendo en cuenta que casi preparó un guión de que decirle cuando llegara. Su cabeza era un lio, que si ella, de nuevo, la rechazaba. Tenia claro que la dejaria libre. Tenia que irse lejos de ella, tal vez regresar a Broadway. Jonathan era su apoyo y soporte en NY, si no fuera por el….ella estuviera tan perdida, ese chico era como su conciencia la hacia reaccionar y ella lo agradecia. Estaba sobre la hora de entrada para las grabaciones, iria directo ahí. Su celular comenzó a sonar.

-hola mi vida-dijo con una sonrisa

-hola diva mia-la voz de la otra persona se escuchaba agitada

-que haces mi amor?-seguia con el tono gracioso

-llegando al set-

-wow….estas en LA?-preguntó sorprendida

-por supuesto vida….no podia dejar ir a Naya asi como asi-la ojiazul sonrió al mencionar a la chica

-wow….tengo que ponerme celosa?-preguntó sin abandonar el tono permanente de broma

-claro hermosa! Ella es mi vida-respondió la otra chica

-ufff tenia que ser una latina caliente-dijo sonriendo

-lo es-

-HeMo!-dijo entre risas

-ya ya-calmo las aguas-donde estas bonita?-preguntó ya con seriedad, esos apodos siempre se los decian, y que ahora, solo por no estar juntas, no los usaran, seria raro

-lo creas o no…..wow!-dijo lo ultimo con tono de sorpresa fingido-te sienta bien esa blusa azul y esos jeans….ufff-se abanico comos tuviera mucho calor

-wow….me estas viendo?-la rubia buscaba a su alrededor, hasta que vio un taxi estacionarse-estas aquí-susurró con alegria y una gran sonrisa

-no podia dejar ir a Dianna asi como asi-repitió lo mismo que la rubia la cual cortó, la rubia se acercó a ayudarla con una gran sonrisa, la ayudó a bajar y se abrazaron con mucha fuerza, dejando todo "eso" atrás, eran las mejores amigas.

-te extrañé-susurraron ambas a la vez-vamos….tenemos que llegar, Nay graba Mine….y en seguida graba con la nueva Brittany….-dijo rodando los ojos en lo ultimo

-no pensaras en serio dejar tu lugar no?….-dijo temerosa-quien besara a Nay?-

-la nueva Brittany?-respondió como si fuera obvio-igual….tengo el libreto, me lo mando Ryan hace una semana y….van a terminar Brittana-dijo alzando los hombros-comenzará Bram….igual no van a besar a Nay-

-debes hablar con Ryan….no vas a dejar que en serio se termine Brittana asi como asi no?-ambas caminaban hacia adentro de las instalaciones, mostraron sus gafets y las dejaron entrar con una gran sonrisa. Se dirigieron a ver a Ryan y hablarian con él….expondrían sus puntos, y llegarian a un acuerdo. Las chicas entraron despues de tocar y recibir aprobacion para entrar.

-Ryan-dijeron ambas, el productor las vio con asombro y alegria

-chicas se que…..-se puso de pie

-Ryan…..venimos a hacer un trato-habló con firmeza la rubia

-chicas…en serio me disculpo por lo que les hice-dijo desviando la mirada-tenemos un trato, sea cual sea, mientras sigan en la serie-habló el productor, sin Lea y HeMo iba a tener un baja muy mala y tendria que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

-uno: no podras meterte en nuestras vidas privadas-comenzó Lea

-dos: nosotras no hablaremos de nuestra vida privada frente a camaras, revistas, entrevistas, etc. Por lo cual solo será de puertas para dentro-secundó Heather

-tres: las cosas seran serenas, nuestro trato amable-siguió Lea

-cuatro: Brittana regresará-dijo HeMo, Ryan sonrió

-de hecho….sabia que regresarias, solo escribí eso por si las dudas, sabia que si no regresabas, Naya…..no hubiera querido besar a nadie mas, solo seran unos capitulos, nada del otro mundo, regresaran-dijo seguro, la rubia sonrió con ganas

-cinco y ultima: seremos amigos-dijo Lea acercandose al productor

-en serio no se como me perdonaron despues de ser….como fui con ustedes-dijo avergonzado de su actitud

-tranquilo…..estamos bien, pero de nuestras cosas no hablaremos-dijo Heather

-Naya esta grabando con Nicki-HeMo salió completamente alegre, como era habitual antes. Ryan y Lea se quedaron en silencio-Dianna debe estar por los alrededores….si necesitas ayuda con lo que sea, dimelo-Ryan agregó lo ultimo al ver a Lea lista para salir, queria remendar todo el desastre que habia ocasionado entre las chicas de su Cast.

····································

La rubia estaba sentada en una de las bancas del comedor, estaba comiendo algo, ya que no tenia que hacer, estaba pensando en Lea….y Naya, como siempre. Levantó su mirada en cuando sintió a alguien frente a ella. Su expresion no pudo ser otra mas que de asombro.

-Lea-susurró

-no quiero perderte-susurró tambien acercandose a ella, Dianna se puso de pie y se acercó a ella

-no estamos bien Lea-la vio con una media sonrisa-no te amo igual que antes-se acercó a ella-claro que te sigo amando pero…..-trató de abrazarla, pero esta se soltó

-no hables Di-susurró con una lagrima en su mejilla

-no Lea, necesitamos hablar-dijo acercándose de nuevo

-no!-dijo alejandose de nuevo-te conozco Dianna, no te me acerques, no necesito tu lastima-

-que? Lastima?-preguntó sorprendida acercandose, mientras la otra seguia haciendose para atrás

-no me amas Dianna….amas a Naya y…..yo ya no te cuadro-dijo suspirado, las lagrimas descendian por las mejillas de la morocha

-no….ósea si….-Dianna se enredaba-si me cuadras, pero tambien amo a Naya y….estamos bien, no….-Lea volvió a interrumpirla

-no necesito las razones que me quieras dar Di…..-las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas-ya no digas nada…..te conozco demasiado bien para saber que es lo que diras-se intentó dar vuelta, pero Dianna la detuvo

-que quieres que haga? Te fuiste con Cory…..y Nay me hace bien-dijo observándola, pero esta solo negó

-te hace el bien que yo no te hago-susurró-puedes soltarme?-preguntó viendo el agarre de la rubia que le hizo caso, y esta comenzó a caminar, ni bien ya no tenia contacto con la mano de la ojiverde

········································

El primer dia ambas ni se cruzaron, no tendrian que cruzarse en escena hasta dentro de algunos dias, y en canciones menos. La morena se habia alejado de la rubia, si bien Naya y HeMo estaban bien…..aun no habian aclarado bien la relacion, y Dianna y ella ni se hablaban.

-si quieres le digo que vaya a la grabacion, seria perfecto para que le dedicaras la cancion-decia Cory, Lea estaba en su regazo, dejandose mimar por el chico

-no….no quiero romper a llorar al verla ahí, mientras cante esa cancion-la morena suspiraba mientras cerraba los ojos

-pero tambien le harias ver lo que sientes-

-no Cory, dejalo si? Ella tiene que tomar su decisión, y la conozco y se cual es….yo me lo gané despues de todo-se puso de pie al escuchar una voz que los llamaba para ir a grabar con Nikki

-sabes que no me gusta verlas asi Lee-dijo cariñosamente

-gracias Cory, eres el mejor chico que alguien pudiera querer…..no tienes idea de lo que amo que hayas entendido el rumbo de las cosas-le dio un suave y sentido beso en la mejilla al chico que sonrió

-no iba a ser como Theo-dijo riendo, al igual que la morena, ambos salieron, ella aferrada al brazo del chico, que sonreia ante lo pequeña que la chica se veia junto a el

·····································

-vamos Di por favor, tienes que ir….por mi?-decia Cory a la rubia, que estaba completamente metida en su libro, solo consiguió un suspiro-esto no tiene nada que ver con Lea-dijo aclarando el porque queria que fuera

-Lea….tampoco quiero hablar de ella-dijo en tono un tanto enojado

-mira Di….se que Lea hizo todo esto por ti…..se que estas enamorada, o algo asi, de Naya, ella te hizo sentir protegida, segura, y de mas esta decir….amada-el chico suspiró, ver a ambas chicas en esa situación le dolia-pero siento…..que el sacrificio es lo mas representativo para un amor tan fuerte y puro como el que tiene Lea-se acero un poco-no me refiero a eso-aclaró-sino a que trato de protegerte, a ti y a tu trabajo-se sentó junto a ella-dejo a la persona que mas ama por proteger lo que tenian.….quiero decir…..ella y yo salimos, pero sabes cuantas veces hablamos de nosotros y no de ti?-preguntó y vio negar a la rubia-dos, cuando empezamos y cuando terminamos-dijo sonriendo-deja las cosas que te lastiman y la lastiman a ella, prometi ayudarla, porque se que es sincera y viene, de regreso aca, con el orgullo por los suelos y el corazon en la mano….para que tu le digas que amas a Naya?-suspiró-eso no se me hace justo….piensalo, la grabacion empieza en 20'-se puso de pie, dejando un beso en la cabeza de la rubia, caminando hacia el estudio

········································

**Co-You and me**

_Tu y yo_

**We used to be together**

_Soliamos estar juntos_

**Every day together**

_Todos los dias juntos_

**Always**

_Siempre_

Cory miró a sus amigos, dando pauta a que siguieran.

**Da-I really feel**

_Realmente siento_

**That i´m losing my best friend**

_Que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo_

**I can´t believe**

_No puedo creer_

**This could be the end**

_Que este podria ser el final_

Darren observaba a Lea, en realidad todos lo hacian, sabian que ella estaba mal, cantar esa cancion le traia demasiados recuerdos de su ruptura con Di, esa cancion se la habia dedicado, curiosamente estaba de fondo en ese momento, y sin dudarlo Dianna le habia dicho que se ahorrara sus palabras y mejor escuchara esa cancion, Lea aun lloraba al escucharla, y tener que cantarla ahora, y despues grabarla en video seria difícil para ella.

**LCh-It looks as**

_Parece que_

**Though you´re**

_Pensaste _

**Letting go**

_Dejarlo ir_

**LCh-And if it´s real**

_Y si es real_

**Well i don´t**

_Bueno no _

**Want to know**

_Quiero saber_

Chris se unia, a la voz de Lea, que ya sentia las lagrimas con amenazar en salir

**CoL-Don´t speak**

_No hables_

**I know just what you´re Saying**

_Se lo que estas diciendo_

**So please stop explaining**

_Entonces por favor, para de explicarte_

**Don´t tell me cause it hurts**

_No me digas, porque duele_

Cory ahora era quien cantaba con la morocha, que se aferraba a la mano que le ofrecia el chico

**DCh-Don´t speak**

_No hables_

**I know what you´re thinking**

_Se que estas pensando_

**I don´t need your reasons**

_No necesito tus razones_

**Don´t tell me cause it hurts**

_No me digas, porque duele_

Ambos chicos cantaban, mientras el moreno le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo al castaño, para decirle con la mirada que viera hacia afuera, esa reaccion llamó la atencion de Cory que tambien volteo, Lea seguia perdida en las letras frente a ella, se sabia la cancion demasiado bien, pero se encontraba perdida. Su eje estaba desorbitado, y necesitaba aferrarse a esa cancion, para expresar lo que sentia.

**DaCh-Our memories**

_Nuestros recuerdos_

**Well, they can be inviting**

_Bueno, pueden estar invitados_

**But some are altogether**

_Pero algunos estan lejanos_

**Mighty frightening**

Ambos chicos sonrieron al ver la posicion en la que se encontraban, Cory tambien al ver lo perdida que estaba Lea como para darse cuenta de algo, era su turno, tenia que saber que iba dirigido para ella, le tocó el brazo, haciendola voltear hacia el, topandose con una sorpresa, Lea no sabia que hacer, Cory le hizo una seña para que cantara

**CoL-As we die, both you and i**

_Muriendo, estando tu y yo_

**With my head in my hands**

_Con mi cabeza en mis manos_

**I sit and cry**

_Me siento y lloro_

Lea hizo uso de su mejor voz, todos sabian que Lea solo cantaba asi por una razon, Nikki aun estaba suspirando al ver el drama que, una vez mas, se presentaba ante ella. Las lagrimas de Lea se hicieron presentes, tomando por sorpresa a todos, recordaba como dia tras dia, terminaba llorando.

**CoL-Don´t speak**

_No hables_

**I know just what you´re Saying**

_Se que estas diciendo_

**So please stop explaining**

_Entonces, por favor para de explicarte_

**Don´t tell me cause it hurts**

_No me digas porque duele_

La mirada de Lea seguia en ese cristal, haciendo que la rubia supiera que iba hacia ella esa cancion

**LCoChDa-Don´t speak**

_No me hables_

**I know what you´re thinking**

_Se que estas pensando_

**I don´t need your reasons**

_No necesito tus razones_

**Don´t tell me cause it hurts**

_No me digas porque duele_

La voz de sus amigos, le daban la fuerza que necesitaba, Cory tomando su mano fuertemente, Chris y Darren sonriendoles como lo hacian. Solo podia agradecerles.

**Lch-It´s all ending**

_Todo esta terminando_

**I gotta stop**

_Pararé de_

**Pretending**

_Fingir _

**Who we are**

_Lo que somos_

Chris le hizo una seña a Nikki, que sin mas, asintió, la rubia caminó a paso firme adentrandose a la habitacion

**L-You and me**

_Tu y yo_

**I can see us dying****…****.are we?**

_Puedo vernos muriendo__…__..lo estamos?_

Esa oracion era la que mas le dolia a Lea, sus lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas con mas intensidad que antes, era Lea Michele, no podia cometer errores en grabaciones, no ahora. Esa frase, esa frase la recordaba con la voz entrecortada de la rubia, recordaba su mirada llena de dolor, de decepción, nunca la habia mirado de esa forma, simplemente se le veia rota, como ahora, le tocaba estar a ella

**CoL-Don´t speak**

_No me hables_

**I know just what you´re Saying**

_Se que estas diciendo_

**So please stop explaining**

_Entonces, por favor para de explicarte_

**Don´t tell me cause it hurts**

_No me digas porque duele_

**CoL-Don´t speak**

_No hables_

**I know what you´re thinking**

_Se que estas pensando_

**I don´t need your reasons**

_No necesito tus razones_

**Don´t tell me cause it hurts**

_No me digas porque duele_

**Don´t tell me cause it hurts**

_No me digas porque duele_

Cory suspiraba, verlas llorar asi, solo demostraba todo lo que ya habian llorado tiempo atras.

**LCoChDa-I know just what you´re Saying**

_Se que estas diciendo_

**So please stop explaining**

_Entonces, por favor para de explicarte_

**LCoChDa-Don´t speak**

_No hables_

**Don´t speak**

_No hables_

**Don´t speak**

_No hables_

**Hurts**

_Duele_

**LCoChDa-I know what you´re thinking**

_Se que estas pensando_

**I don´t need your reasons**

_No necesito tus razones_

**LCoChDa-I know you´re good**

_Te conozco bien_

**I know you´re good**

_Te conozco bien_

**I know you´re real good**

_Te conozco realmente bien_

**La la la la la la**

**La la la la la la**

Todos se unian de manera armoniosa, como siempre lo hacian los del Glee Cast.

**L-Don´t**

_No _

**Don´t**

_No _

**L-Hush hush darlin****'**

_Calla, calla cariño_

**Hush hush darlin****'**

_Calla, calla cariño_

**Don´t tell me cause it hurts**

_No me digas porque duele_

**L-Hush darlin****'**

_Calla cariño_

**Hush darlin****'**

_Calla cariño_

La mirada de Lea se posaba en esos ojos que tanto amaba. Sus ojos brillaban cuando estaba con Naya, pero cuando la veia a ella, cuando estaba cerca de ella, cuando la abrazaba a ella, su mirada era simplemente perfecta. Sabia que esa mirada, era la misma que hace tiempo, le ofrecia, y que hoy dia, le estaba brindando de nuevo.

**LCoChDa-Don´t tell me cause it hurts**

_No me digas porque duele_

**Don´t tell me cause it hurts**

_No me digas porque duele_

Todos terminaron, dando el 'ok' de Nikki para que la cancion quedara, si bien la rubia sabia que entre ellas habia algo mas, despues se entero de la ruptura y demas, jamás se imagino ver la siguiente escena. Ver a Dianna besando con extremo cuidado y delicadeza a la morena, que se aferraba a ella rodeandola por el cuello, casi de una forma sobre humana, casi como si sintiera que fuera a desaparecer. Ni tampoco pensó que fuera la rubia quien lo comenzara. Sus amigos estaban de igual forma, giraron a ver a Nikki, que sin mas, salió, dando a entender que habia quedado, y habian terminado.

Ambas chicas juntaron sus frentes, solo para recuperar el aliento, y ser Lea quien comenzara el beso ahora. Tanto tiempo sin probar sus labios, simplemente habia sido una tortura.

··············································

_**Achele Is On!, OK, OK, AMO a esta pareja, y no se porque últimamente tengo cierta obsesion con verlas, ajajá, ver I Am The Number Four y New Year Ave en menos de 5 horas es señal de eso! Anyway, espero que les haya gustado ;), dejenme un rebién please! Es mi mejor paga**_

**_por cierto, llegando a este punto, a qien qieren? Achele y Heya o Rivergron? no tengo capis hasta ver qe prefieren jejee pss, dejen un review dejando lo qe piensan del fic y qe pareja qieren gracias por leerme :)_**

_**Canción: Don´t Speak-Glee Cast Version**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu **_


End file.
